Nightwing before a renegade
by Nightcrawler509
Summary: "Come with me and I'll help you through the pain son" Slade soothed. Nightwing could see that he meant every word; Nightwing laid his head onto Slade's shoulder and whispered. "Ok dad". Sequel to 'Renegade'
1. Chapter 1

"WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!" Batgirl screamed. "WHY DID YOU NOT TELL US? ARE WE NOT A TEAM?

"Babs we-" I tried to explain but was cut off.

"NO! We're your friends, we're a team but obviously that doesn't matter. We could have helped but no, you made us believe Artemis was dead and that Aqualad was evil. You took unnecessary risks" Batgirl ranted on. "You know what Nightwing, you've become what you've tried not to be. The Batman. I still don't know why Batman bothered to adopt you. You should have rotted at the Juvenal centre, actually **NO** you should have jumped after them. Good thing their dead so they can't see what are disgust you are!"

Batgirl quickly covered her mouth as she just realised what she said. I felt anger inside me rise.

 _How dare she bring up my family? HOW DARE SHE JUDGE ME?_

"Don't **ever** being up my family, you can scream at me and call me every name under the sun but **don't** bring my family into this" I growled.

Before she could say another word I stormed out, ignoring all the looks I was being given. I just needed to get out.

 **Recognized: Nightwing BO1**

 _Jump city, finally away from the hate._ I got dressed in my civvies and made my way to the tower. I decided to walk, to clear my mind.

(AT THE T TOWER)

"Nightwing! Dude what's up?" Beastboy smiled, fist bumping Nightwing. Nightwing smiled back but it didn't reach his eyes like it always did. (A/N: TT Beastboy is 18 like Nightwing but is still younger)

"Nothing much just decided to come stop by. Need sometime away." Nightwing replied.

Beastboy gave him a sympathetic look. "They're still giving you a hard time".

"Yeah, but enough about me. Look what I've got" Nightwing said in a sing-song voice, pulling Mortal Kombat X from behind his back.

Beastboy gasped and pulled Nightwing into a hug.

"You're the best brother and bestest friend I could ever ask for" Beastboy exclaimed.

Nightwing felt uplifted, he felt his problems melt away. Nightwing grinned and dragged Beastboy into the gaming room. When they got the game set up they played a tournament going against other teams and played one on one.

An hour after playing the brothers were watching the purge when Nightwing got a text on messenger. He looked at the text it was from Barbra.

 _Where are you? You can't just run off without telling anybody! You had worried D. Call me after you get this text._

Nightwing just put away his phone and went back to watching the movie. Ten minutes later he got another text.

 _Ok I know you're angry but I can't take all the blame. U didn't tell us,_ _ **your team**_ _about the plan u made us believe Artemis was dead and that Kaldur was evil. I'm sorry about saying that about your family, I'm sorry that I even thought of those words but u should be sorry too. If u hadn't have come up with that plan nothing would have ever happened._

"D. Want to talk about it?" BB asked. Nightwing nodded.

"BB I don't know I'm gonna do. My friends hate me, everywhere I go all I get are glares. The justice league are acting like things never happened and Batman, He's acting like I don't exist. Every time I try to talk to him, he either ignores me or goes to talk to Tim or the others like I wasn't a part of the family. It's always when I need him the most that he just isn't there. The only people that talk to me are Kaldur and Artemis. I don't know how long I can go. Every day I take their insults, their glares with a smile. But I'm breaking BB. It's only time before they hurt me so bad that I just break completely"

Nightwing just realized he was crying as he talked to Beastboy. Beastboy hugged Nightwing, he knew he shouldn't ask the next question but he had to.

"And what did Barbra say?" Beastboy asked.

"She said that Bruce should have left me at the Juvenal centre to rot then she said that I should have jumped after them. That it was good that they were better off dead so they couldn't see how much of a failure I am" Nightwing whispered.

Beastboy held Nightwing tighter as he cried. Beast boy felt his heart break. _How could they say something so harsh?_ Beastboy thought. Beast boy felt tears run down his own face. He felt emotionally connected to Nightwing. Nightwing emotions always radiated off him. And the pain that Nightwing felt was beyond words.

Beastboy didn't know how long they stayed there for but he didn't mind. His brother needed comfort and that was all that mattered.

After a while they fell asleep next to each other.


	2. Chapter 2

NBAR: Chapter 2

Cyborg was making breakfast when Raven and Starfire walked in.

"Where is Beastboy?" Starfire asked.

"Last time I seen him was in the gaming room" Raven answered.

"HA! I bet he fell asleep, let's go wake him up" Cyborg said.

When they reached the gaming room they all awed at the scene. Beastboy and Nightwing were sleeping before them with their arm wrapped around each other. Raven got out her camera and took a picture. Starfire then moved towards them to wake them up.

"Friend Beastboy. Friend Nightwing. Time to break the fast." Starfire said, shaking them.

Beastboy and Nightwing got up slowly and made their way to the kitchen without a word. The others followed.

"So you're finally a couple" Cyborg joked, but they didn't laugh or crack a smile.

"So how is everything?" Starfire asked.

But yet no answer, Nightwing continued on eating his meal. Raven tried to see what was wrong by trying to look into his mind but he pushed her out.

"Ok what's wrong? Why are you two so quiet?" Cyborg exclaimed.

"I have to go" Nightwing stated, walking to the zeta tube.

"I'll come with" Beastboy said, running to catch up with Nightwing.

"But what's wro-"

 **Recognized: Nightwing BO1**

 **Recognized: TT Beastboy B02**

As soon as they were zeta'd to mount Justice they were confronted by Batgirl. Batgirl looked furious and worried, she was about to give out but Nightwing stopped her with a hand signal. He and BB then made their way to Nightwings room but Batgirl stopped them.

"Hey, why didn't you answer my texts?" Batgirl asked, only to be ignored.

Batgirl was about to say more but Nightwing slammed the door at her face.

 **IN NIGHTWING'S ROOM**

Nightwing flopped down on his bed, ripping off his mask. BB sat down beside him.

"So what do you think is gonna happen?" BB asked.

"By the way things are going I'm probably gonna get kicked off the team" Nightwing replied.

Then suddenly BB's com went off, BB turned to Nightwing but he just smiled to show he understood. With that BB left to help his friends in Jump city.

 **WATCHTOWER**

Batgirl to HQ with the team heading towards Batman and the other leaguers.

"What is the problem?" Batman asked, turning to face the team.

To his question everyone shook their heads not knowing the answer. They turned their head towards Batgirl.

"Nightwing should be kicked off" Batgirl stated.

What she said got some nods but not all. Artemis, Aqualad and Red Arrow (The clone) looked appalled by what she said.

"How could you say that? Without Nightwing some of us wouldn't even be here. Batgirl you would have been resented by Batman if it wasn't for Nightwing" Roy exclaimed.

Artemis and Aqualad nodded. Batgirl glared at the trio.

"Why are you supporting him?" Batgirl demanded.

"If you understood it from our point of view you would be" Roy countered, glaring back at Batgirl.

"Think of what you're doing. You'd be losing Nightwing's trust" Kaldur said.

But the team didn't budge. Artemis shook her head, ashamed.

"Robin, he's your brother. Nightwing helped you thick and thin, you owe him this" Artemis pleaded.

Robin shook his head. "I owe him nothing" He said coldly.

"Wally" Artemis said.

Wally shook his head and turned away.

"WHAT THE HELL WALLY? WHAT HAPPENED TO BEING BROTHERS? NIGHTWING HAS ALWAYS BEEN THERE FOR YOU BUT WHEN IT COMES TO HIM YOU'RE SO SELFISH" Roy shouted.

Wally lowered his head but said nothing. Roy sighed.

"If Nightwing goes there's no hope for the team. I quit" Roy said, walking away.

Artemis and Kaldur nodded. "Us too" They said in unison.

With that they left. There was silence after that until Batgirl broke it.

"We want him gone" Batgirl declared.

Batman nodded and began to arrange a meeting.

 **Nightwings POV**

I felt a tear come down my face. _Wow, they really want me gone, even Tim._ I then felt a hand being placed on my shoulder, I looked up to see Artemis, Roy and Kaldur looking at me with sorrow clear on their faces. I gave them a small smile.

"This is goodbye then" I whispered.

Artemis then burst into tears, I pulled her into a hug. Roy and Kaldur soon joined in, after a while we broke off the hug.

"I'll see you guys around" I said.

"No, if you go we go" Kaldur stated.

I shook my head. "You can't, they need someone to lead them, without you three they'll fall apart. So please as a last wish don't quit." I pleaded.

They sighed but nodded.

"Goodbye" I said.

We hugged one last time then I zeta'd away.

 **Recognized: Nightwing B01**

 **WATCHTOWER**

 **No POV**

"Time for the meeting" Batman announced.

That was when Roy, Artemis and Kaldur arrived.

"No point he left" Artemis said.

Megan then spoke up.

"Please don't quit" Megan whispered, holding onto Connor.

"We're not but not because you asked us to but because Nightwing did" Roy started.

"So we have some rules and they will not be up for discussion" Kaldur added.

"Our rules are that we'll work as a team for missions but as soon as it's over we want nothing to do with you. No talking. No trust. No nothing." Artemis amended.

Seeing the looks on their faces Artemis continued.

"You might think it's unfair but it is. You took away Nightwing, you took away our trust. I thought you guys were his friends but I was wrong, no one would do that to a friend. We're supposed to be family but now we want nothing to do with you or the leaguers" Artemis croaked as she felt tears stream down her face.

Roy put a hand on her shoulder and motioned for them to go.

 **Nightwings POV**

I looked at the city perched on a building overlooking the city, Bludhaven. She looked beautiful tonight, so full of light but here was hiding in darkness. I knew there wouldn't be trouble tonight so I sat there, captivated by her beauty as her galaxy coloured eyes overlooked the view as well. Closed by day, opened by night.

I wanted to enjoy this peaceful night as much as possible because tomorrow I'd have to face Barbra and Tim but at least Artemis and BB went to Gotham high.

 _Dick Grayson how are going to get the day?_ I thought to myself.

* * *

 **So that was chapter 2. I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing this story because I got to write about the feelings of Nightwing about how he felt when the team he thought as family and his real family turn against him.**

 **The reason why he said 'wow everyone wants me gone, even Tim' is because he and Jason don't really talk and that Jason isn't who he used to be so it's harder to communicate and Damien's not in this story.**

 **In this story no one knows that Jason is alive only Nightwing. Nightwing convinces Jason to stop killing and so they sometimes patrol together.**

 **Teen Titans Beastboy goes to Gotham high if that's what it's called and his name is gonna be Belemy like in the 1OO (bell – eh – me).**

 **Oh I was also thinking what about these couples for the story:**

 **Nightwing x Ravager**

 **Artemis x Roy**

 **TT Beastboy x Blackfire**

 **Nightwing x Jade**

 **And yes Jade will be going to the school too.**

 **Tell me what you think, you want any that's COMPLETELY FINE. No pressure.**

 **And should I end the story with a cliff-hanger? Maybe?**

 **Blue out. ;]**


	3. Chapter 3

NBAR3

 **Beastboys POV**

 _Time for school_ I thought. But it wasn't what I wanted to think about, my mind couldn't help but drift off to Nightwing. How could they be so cruel to the man who saved them all from an alien invasion when no one else could? It just wasn't right.

I sighed and got ready for school. Maybe things would finally feel normal.

 **S** **CHOOL**

I saw D walk in. I waved at him as he came to sit beside me, today we had two free classes because there were no subs to teach us.

"How's it going D?" I asked.

"Nothing much, tired and all that" Dick yawned.

From there we talked about lots of things, everything that didn't include our secret lives. Artemis then came and sat with us. Everything went well, since had time we started working on our homework. But then Barbra came over, we didn't even look at her.

"Hey guys! What's up?" Barbra boomed.

"…"

"Is something wrong?" Barbra asked, her face full of concern.

Artemis then shot up, knocking her chair over.

"Don't act like you're concerned when you're not" Artemis snarled.

Barbra backed away, waving her arms in front of her.

"Whoa, if I did anything to upset you I'm sorry" Barbra stated.

I followed Artemis' reaction but in full rage.

"How dare act like nothing happened? How dare you have like the innocent one? You are a hypocrite, I can't believe you can call yourself a friend, you piece of shit" I hissed.

Barbra looked taken back by my comment. She then got angry and decided to stand her ground.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm no hypocrite. And how dare you call me that?" Barbra spat.

She then turned to Dick.

"Dick are you really going to let them talk to me this way?" Barbra demanded.

Dick glared at her at full force. The stare was full of rage and coldness, cooking up a storm in his eyes. It wasn't only frightening it was … inhuman. Barbra was taken back at this, everyone in the class was as they watched the argument from the beginning.

"You can solve your own problems, I'm not your owner." Dick clarified in a monotone voice.

The class's mouth dropped, but Artemis and I were smirking. Barbra was about to say something back but the bell rang.

"Next class awaits" Dick said as if nothing happened.

The three of us packed up their bags and left.

 **No POV**

The next class was maths. Dick would have been excited but today he just didn't care. He wasn't how he usually was today, today he felt bored, tired and just not bothered.

"Ok! Who can solve this equation?" Mr. Heffernan asked.

No one put up their hands, not even Dick.

"Richard do you know the answer?" Mr. Heffernan asked.

Dick shook his head. "No".

This shocked the class. Dick Grayson not knowing the answer?

"Ok that's fine. Since there is five minutes left you can do the worksheet I gave you" Mr. Heffernan said.

He then turned to Dick. "Richard can you step outside with me for a second?"

Dick nodded and walked out the door. Once Mr. Heffernan closed the door he asked.

"Is everything alright?"

"Yes"

"Are things going ok between you and your father?" Mr. Heffernan asked.

Dick's eye twitched when the word father was mentioned.

"First of all Bruce is not my father and everything is fine sir" Dick replied.

Mr. Heffernan was taken back by this comment but didn't show it.

"Ok, that is all" He said as the bell rang.

With that Dick left.

 **LUNCH**

Barbra and Bette walked over to the trio who were eating and talking amongst themselves.

"Hey guys!" Bette said.

"…"

"Ok no small talk then. Let's cut to the chase" Bette muttered.

"…"

"Why are you not talking to Barbra?" Bette questioned.

"Guys let's go. Lunch will be over in a few" Belemy said ignoring Bette's question.

Artemis and Dick nodded and stood up. The trio made their way to their lockers. Bette dragged Barbra and went after them.

"Hey I'm talking to you" She shouted.

"Bette stop!" Barbra urged.

Bette turned to say something to Barbra but stopped when she saw the tears in Barbra's eyes. Bette nodded in defeat.

 **ENGLISH CLASS**

"Ok, students today we are going to be writing poems. So I want you to write a poem about anything and draw a picture to go with it and if you finish early you have to do another one." Mrs. Summers declared.

Belemy put up his hand.

"What kind of poem? And is there a second option?" Belemy asked.

"For your first question it can be any kind of poem and for your second question is yes. You can write a song with a partner but you have to sing it in front of the class. Or you can do both options" Mrs. Summers answered.

Everyone then got down to work.

 **Dicks POV**

When Mrs. Summers told us todays work I had to say I was happy. I could finally get some things off my chest that I never got to. For my first poem I finished it quickly, I named it 'Wonderland' and for the second one I named it 'My reflection'. I wrote them on poster paper and began to draw a background for them. On 'Wonderland' I did a dark, gloomy garden. For 'My reflection' I drew a woman in the mirror looking like the broken side of the woman's perfect reflection.

I then did a song that reflected on how I felt on the inside, I named it 'All that I'm living for'. It seemed like a good title. I looked over the lyrics again and again just to make sure it was how I wanted it but then I wrote another one just in case.

"Ok now time to present your work" Mrs. Summers declared, clapping her hands in delight.

"Who would like to go first?" Mrs. Summers asked.

Artemis and Belemy hands shot up. Mrs. Summers nodded and motioned them to come forward to the top of the class.

"What will you be presenting?" Mrs. Summers questioned.

"We wrote a short song" Belemy answered.

"Ok. Everyone to the auditorium" Mrs. Summers beamed.

I stood up with the rest of the class and made me way to the auditorium. During the short walk Barbra came up beside me, I picked up my pace a little but she did too. I could feel her gaze on me but I refused to meet it. When we reached the auditorium I saw that there were people there already, I scanned the group and saw Alfred, Bruce and Tim. _WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?_ I thought franticly but I forced myself to calm down.

We all turned to Mrs. Summers.

"Well it seems there was a meeting here but I told them some of you had hidden talents so they decided to stay" She explained.

"Everyone take a seat beside your families then you'll be called up" She added.

Artemis then came over. "You can sit with my mom and Jade" She smiled.

She then led me to where they were. I shook Jade's hand and her mother's then took a seat beside them.

"So what's wrong?" Jade whispered.

"I was kicked off the team" I whispered back.

Jade gave me a sympathetic look and took hold of my hand. I smiled my thanks and together we looked back at the stage. Artemis and Belemy were on stage. Belemy sat by the piano and Artemis went in front of the mic.

"This song is called 'Gravity' written by me and Belemy" Artemis said.

Belemy started to play a beautiful tune. Artemis then opened her mouth to sing.

"Been a long road to follow

Been there and gone tomorrow

Without saying goodbye to yesterday

Are the memories I hold still valid?

Or have the tears deluded them?

Maybe this time tomorrow

The rain will cease to follow

And the mist will fade into one more today

Something somewhere out there keeps calling

Am I going home?

Will I hear someone singing solace to the silent moon?

Zero gravity, what's it like?

Am I alone?

Is somebody there beyond these heavy aching feet?

Still the road keeps on telling me to go on

Something is pulling me

I feel the gravity of it all"

Everyone clapped for Artemis and Belemy as they finished. They both bowed and walked off stage. When Artemis and Belemy came to sit beside us we gave them a hug.

"I'm speechless. You two were wow. No one will be able to top that" I said.

The two blushed, me and Jade laughed. We all went back to watch the show. But then I froze.

"What's wrong D?" Jade asked.

They all turned to look at me.

"I don't wanna go up there. I have stage fright" I whispered.

 **Bruces POV**

I watched many performances but I was just waiting for Dick to perform. ' _I wonder what he'll do?'_ I thought. I've never heard him sing or any of his talents for a matter of fact. I frowned, I should know more. But why don't I?

"Are you ok?" Tim asked, looking concern.

"Yeah I'm fine. Just wonder what Dick's gonna do" I smiled.

Tim smiled back. "He'll probably write something about family because you know we're the best family going".

I laughed and ruffled Tim's hair.

"Now for the last student Richard Grayson" Mrs. Summers announced.

Everyone began to mummer to each other. It seemed I wasn't the only eager one today. The mummer died down when Dick came on stage and sat down at the piano.

"This is my song I wrote for today it's called 'Lithium' and hope you enjoy it" He said nervously.

Dick then played his intro and began to sing.

"Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside

Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without

Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow

Oh, ohhh

But God I wanna let it go

Come to bed don't make me sleep alone

Couldn't hide the emptiness, you let it show

Never wanted it to feel so cold

Just didn't drink enough to say you love me

I can't hold onto me

Wonder what's wrong with me

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside

Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without

Lithium, I wanna stay in love with my sorrow

Oh, ohhh

Don't wanna let it lay me down this time

Drown my will to fly

Here in the darkness I know myself

Can't break free until I let it go

Let me go

Darling I forgive you afterward

Anything is better than to be alone

And in the end I guess I had to fall

Always find my place upon the ashes

I can't hold onto me

Wonder what's wrong with me

Lithium, don't wanna lock me up inside

Lithium, don't wanna forget how it feels without

Lithium, I wanna stay in love with you

Oh, ohhh

I'm gonna let it go"

Dick got a standing ovation. Half of the crowd was crying, I was one of them. It was such a powerful song. As dick got up to go back stage we all chanted.

"ONE MORE SONG! ONE MORE SONG!"

We all cheered as Dick grabbed a guitar and sat down. He signalled Artemis, Belemy and Jade to come down. They huddled together and all grabbed a stool. Belemy came out with a guitar too. They then began to play.

 **(Dick)**

Saying I love you

Is not the words I want to hear from you

Is not that I don't want you

Not to say but if you only knew

How easy it would be to show me how you feel

 **(Dick & Belemy)**

More than words

Is all you have to do to make it real

Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me

Cause I already know

 **(Dick)**

What would you do if my heart was torn in two?

More than words to show you feel that your love for me is real

What would you say if I took those words away?

Then you couldn't make things new just by saying I love you

 **(Artemis, Jade & Belemy)**

It's more than words it's more than what you say.

It's the things you do

Oh yeah

It's more than words it's more than what you say.

It's the things you do

Oh yeah

 **(Belemy)**

Now that I've tried to talk to you and make you understand

All you have to do is close your eyes and just reach out your hand

And touch me, hold me close

Don't ever let me go

 **(Belemy & Dick)**

More than words

Is all I ever needed you to show

Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me

Cause I already know

 **(All together)**

What would you do if my heart was torn in two?

More than words to show you feel that your love for me is real

What would you say if I took those words away?

Then you couldn't make things new just by saying I love you!"

We all cheered louder than before. They all sounded beautiful in a group.

"Wow. I guess there's more to him than meets the eye" Tim commented.

I nodded.

The four of them bowed and walked off stage. Mrs. Summers then came out.

"Well wasn't that great! Since Richard sang another song for us all the students can have the rest of the day off!" Mrs. Summers announced, earning cheers from the students.

"Tim let's go done to congratulate them" I said.

Tim nodded. We made our way down to Dick.

 **Dicks POV**

Jade hugged me.

"Dick you were amazing" Jade smiled.

"Thanks" I mumbled.

"Dude you beauty. You got us out of school let's go celebrate" Belemy said.

The girls nodded. Then my phone vibrated.

"Sure I'll catch up with you guys. Go on ahead" I said.

They nodded. I made my locker, I then took out my phone to see who texted me.

 _Hey golden boy. Seen ur performances, it was pretty good._

I smiled and texted back.

 _Thanx little wing. Glad you came_

 _Love ya ;D_

My phone buzzed straight away.

 _Anytime_

I put my phone away and went to meet up with my friends outside.

"Dick!"

I stopped and turned to see Barbra, her dad, Bruce and Tim approaching me. ' _I see Barbra doesn't understand signals I've been sending her to feck off'_ I thought.

"Dick, you were perfect son" Bruce said.

I twitched at the word 'son'.

"Mmm" I said then I turned and walked away.

I heard footsteps coming close but I quickened my pace. I didn't want to talk to them. I kept up my pace and I made it outside to see my friends waving at me. I was about to run over to them but a hand grabbed me by the shoulder and was turned around.

"Dick, what's wrong son?" Bruce asked.

I smacked his hand away.

"I'm not your son" I growled.

"Dickie bird you don't mean that" Bruce whispered.

"I do. I wished I never met you, you should have never adopted me. I hate you Bruce Wayne. I never want to talk to any of you ever again" I snarled.

I made my way to the three.

"Guys I don't want to go out anymore. See you guys" I said.

They nodded, we all hugged and went our separate way.

"DICK WAIT!" I heard Tim say.

I didn't answer I just ran for all I was worth, I ran until I couldn't hear my name being called. As soon as I reached home I slid down the door and cried.

* * *

 **Well that was chapter 3. This chapter has 2643 words in this chapter because I didn't know where to stop. In word document I used 9 of 11 pages. If you're wondering about the songs they are:**

 **Artemis ft. Belemy – Yoko Kanno Gravity**

 **Dick – Evanescence Lithium**

 **Dick ft. Belemy, Jade and Artemis – Westlife More than words**

 **I picked this song for Dick because if you look at his feelings in this story and the song you see they're kind of connected. For Dick he is feeling depression from what has happened to him. He doesn't want to be depressed but he can't help it, every time he is happy or tries to be something bad happens to attack him mentally. He can't hold onto himself, every time he tries to pull himself together he gets hurt by someone he cares about. He doesn't know what's wrong with him so he asked himself through the song because it was the only way he could ask himself so no one would suspect that he was singing what he felt. So I hope that's a clear interpretation of the song to Dick.**

 **Listen to this song list:**

 **Yoko Kanno – Goodnight Juliet**

 **Yoko Kanno – Wolf's rain (picture of a wolf)**

 **Yoko Kanno – Gravity**

 **Evanescence – Lithium**

 **Evanescence – Breathe no more**

 **Evanescence – The last song I waste on you**

 **Evanescence – Good enough**

 **Leeandlie – Reluctant heroes**

 **These songs set the mood for it. Trust me if you listen to 'breathe no more' and 'the last song I waste on you' when reading a Nightwing death fic you will gush your eyes out. I did. Read the one that has Nightwing die like Jason. Just type 'young justice fanfiction Nightwing dies and search for the story that has a Nightwing and Batman picture the one that shows Nightwings last words.**

 **Anyways that is what I have to say**

 **Blue out. ;]**

 **2949 words**


	4. Chapter 4

NBAR4

 **Dicks POV**

I cried and cried for a long time. I wanted someone to tell me everything was going to be ok, I wanted my parents but they were gone. For nine years.

"Mami. Tati. I'm so sorry I'm not the son you wanted" I croaked.

"Dickie bird"

I looked up to see Jason standing in front of me.

"I feel so alone" I whispered.

Jason then came and pulled me into a hug.

"Dickie bird I know you feel worthless right now and think that you don't matter but just know you're worth the world and you matter to me. If no one else, you matter to me. I love you Dick" Jason whispered, rocking me back and forth.

Soon I fell asleep. Sleep was something important to me. It's what separated me from the living.

 **Jasons POV**

"Mami. Tati. I'm so sorry I'm not the son you wanted" Dick croaked.

My heart broke at the sight.

"Dickie bird" I softly said.

He looked up to me, eyes so red.

"I feel so alone" He whispered.

I then came and pulled him into a hug.

"Dickie bird I know you feel worthless right now and think that you don't matter but just know you're worth the world and you matter to me. If no one else, you matter to me. I love you Dick" I whispered, rocking him back and forth.

Soon his cries died down and he fell asleep. I picked him up and carried him bridal style to his bedroom and tucked him in.

I stroked his hair. "I'll quit killing for you" I promised.

I walked out the door but not without turning one last time.

"I'm coming back, I just have a small errand to run".

And with that I made my way to Mount Justice.

 **Artemis POV**

"Artemis you have a visitor" Batman stated.

I nodded and followed Batman to the zeta tubes with the team not far behind. As soon as they got there I smiled and rushed over to the visitor.

"Red what's up" I smiled.

"It's dick he needs help" Red said in tamaranian.

I frowned and went into panic mode.

"What's wrong? Is he hurt? Is he ok? Red hood please" I said in the same language.

"Calm down, I'll tell you everything but you might want to sit down" Red answered.

I led him to the sitting room and there he told me everything. By the end I was in tears.

"I don't know what to do Artemis. I'm not only fearing for him, I'm fearing for his life. I stood in front of him, he looked so broken, so helpless like the day his parents died. He thought he wasn't the son they wanted, that he failed him. Artemis he needs help" Jason worried.

I put my hand in his.

"Thanks for listening but I'm afraid I have to leave" Jason informed.

"Ok I'll walk you to the zeta tube" I said.

When we reached the zeta tubes we hugged and said our goodbyes.

 **Recognized: Guest Red Hood B09**

When he left, tears formed once again as I walked to my room. Batgirl then came in front of me followed by the rest of the team.

"Artemis what's wrong?" Batgirl asked.

I suddenly slapped her across the face. Batgirl went down. The team fussed over her.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Lagoon Boy yelled only to be slapped by me.

"YOU GUYS WILL ROT IN HELL. YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO BE HEROES!" I shouted.

I then ran to my room and cried, not only for myself but for Nightwing too.

 **Batgirls POV**

I held my right cheek where Artemis slapped me and rubbed it. I know I deserved it but it still hurt that Artemis would do that.

"Are you ok?" Megan asked.

I nodded. "Yeah I'm just gonna go lay down".

I down on the couch hugging a pillow.

I knew me getting Nightwing off the team was harsh but if I knew he would hate me then I wouldn't have done it. In his superhero form I guess but as Dick Grayson I didn't expect that from him. He ignored me for the whole day. He wouldn't even look at me as I walked to beside him going to the auditorium, he didn't sit with his dad and his brother and then he ran away from us. But I got him kicked off for a good reason, at least I thought it was. But then again it was because of my reason why he never wants to speak to me again.

Now how am I supposed to tell him that I liked him?

 **No POV**

"Team your mission is to find what the villains are planning in pier 468. It is believed to be an abandoned pier in Bludhaven. If information on whatever you can that will tell us what the enemy is planning and of course is to be done covertly" Batman declared before leaving.

The team got dressed and got on the Bioship. Artemis, Aqualad and Red Arrow were conversing amongst themselves in the back of the Bioship while the rest sat in front.

"Will you just talk to us already?" Megan pleaded.

"I think it the mission is gonna go badly" Artemis sighed.

"Why you think that?" Superboy asked.

"Well she thinks that because first of all Bludhaven has a higher crime rate which means more dangerous villains then Gotham. Secondly, half of us aren't don't have the ability to be stealthy and lastly Nightwing will be there and you guys will get angry even though you have no right to be you're in his city" Red Arrow explained.

"So what if it's his city!" Lagoon boy snapped.

"Well would you say that to Batman" Artemis countered.

"Neptune's Beard" Lagoon boy muttered.

 **10 MINUTES LATER**

The team laid on the floor injured. It only took ten minutes for thinks to go downhill. It was Superboy and Lagoon boy that sounded the alarm. They got tired of waiting for something to happen no matter how much the others told them not to. The villains were Deathstroke, Blockbuster and The Joker. They brought out their goons to defeat them. Before Artemis went down she sent a distress signal to Nightwing cause if there were anyone who could save them it was him.

* * *

 **Oh a cliff hanger but don't worry I will not kill anyone…..maybe. For the next chapter it might take me longer to write but have no fear I promise I will update, I don't abandon stories.**

 **Just for the reader 'Guest' thank you for liking my book and sorry if I confused you. The reason Nightwing called him dad is because Slade comes up to him comforting him about everything that happened to him. He called Nightwing son and said he always thought of him as a son that If Nightwing came with him he would never have to go through that again. Nightwing heard the sincerity in his voice so he called him dad because Batman hasn't been there as a father for him when he needed him. Oh and while you're waiting for my update read my first story 'Renegade'.**

 **Ops I just ruined part of my story. Teehee!**

 **So I was wondering should I end the story where Nightwing becomes Renegade or end it with Nightwing coming back to the hero business.**

 **You decide**

 **Blue out ;]**


	5. Chapter 5

**NBAR 5**

 **Hey sorry I took so long to update I was overwhelmed. Lots of schoolwork, assessment week, parents being annoying more than they should be. They don't understand that we're from different generations, right now we're the lazy generation (Good song).**

 **Anyways I left you with a cliff hanger. I'm so sorry, please don't stop reading this reading this book. I love you guys even though I don't know you.**

 **So I got a review that said 'Your first book is too short. I bet Nightwing I never gonna return again and I bet he'll take someone with him'.**

 **That's not true I wrote my first book 'Renegade' I just wanted to see if you guys would like it so I could make it into a full story for you to read, think about it as an extract because I might rewrite it as a part of the story. Nightwing will come back but will avoid the league and Young Justice and will only come if he is needed. Batgirl (That bitch) will confess to Nightwing but I won't tell you his reply. Teehee.**

 **So here is the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing if I did Nightwing wouldn't be a dog or in other words a man whore.**

 **P.S. Did you really expect me to leave my husband with Deathstroke come on!**

* * *

 **Nightwings POV**

I drove at full speed to pier 468. I got the distress signal from Artemis and bolted. I sped through the city with Jason not far behind in the Black bird (Jet X men). I worried for them even though they kicked me off the team but heroes save heroes no matter how much you don't like them.

I stopped in front of the warehouse and told Jason to wait. He sighed and wished me luck as I went inside. I didn't even bother with stealth, I just walked in to see the team tied up, some on the floor and the joker, Blockbuster and worst of all Deathstroke.

I pressed a button on my wrist to signal Jason to untie the team while I distracted them.

"Can't believe I wasn't invited, I am the life of the party" I pouted playfully.

"It's ok former Boy Blunder you're here now" Joker laughed.

"So where's Harley?" I asked as Jason snuck in and started untying the team.

"Oh she's a party-pooper" Joker frowned before bursting out with laughter.

I then turned to Deathstroke, ignoring Blockbuster completely.

"Deathstroke" I said impassively.

"Nightwing" He responded. "I see you're not with your team anymore yes?"

"None of your business" I growled.

I then laughed.

"What's so funny?" Blockbuster demanded.

"Look behind you" I smirked.

As soon as they looked behind them the team. The fight then began. Goons and Sladebots came out to join the fight. I went after the Joker first.

I went offensive, taking out my escrima sticks with speed that would make Wally jealous and swung attack after attack at the Joker. I hit his ribs, spun to the side avoiding the crowbar, landing another hit to Joker's thigh, and while doing I pulled up on my stick bringing the Joker's leg up with sending him to the floor.

I knocked out with a swift punch to the face. I then proceeded to cuff him. Hearing footsteps coming toward me I spun around in lightning speed to see Tim. He was about to say something but I went back into the fight.

From my birds eye view I saw everything. Aqualad, Superboy and Lagoon boy were trying to defeat Blockbuster. And the rest fighting Sladebots and Joker's goons. I turned my gaze to the other side of the room to see Deathstroke staring at me while fighting Artemis who tossed away her broken bow.

Deathstroke cornered her and took out his throwing knifes. With deadly accuracy he threw them at Artemis who was frozen in the corner. But nothing hit her. I threw wingdings to block them.

I stood in front of Artemis to protect her. I would have been breathing heavy but Deathstroke trained me when he once captured me.

Deathstroke smirked at me and took out four knifes exactly and launched them at me and Artemis.

I launched three wingdings and caught the last one before it was embedded in my shoulder. I ran at Deathstroke at full speed. I sent a spinning kick at his head and released a flurry of punches at him before he could recover. I delivered a roundhouse kick to his head, causing it to crack.

Deathstroke held onto his mask and threw a smoke bomb down, disappearing from the fight.

I launched myself to Blockbuster. I put two electric disks on him. One on his pulse and the other on his heart. I put an explosive disk on the floor before backing away.

Blockbuster screamed as electricity coursed through his body, as soon as he stepped forward he was sent flying into crates. I went over and put industrial sized cuffs on him so he couldn't escape.

I went outside with Jason, Artemis, Red Arrow and Aqualad following. As soon as we reached the Black bird I sent a distress signal to the league. We talked in hushed voices as the league arrived. They checked their protégés for injuries (only bruises) and asked them what happened.

Batman, Kid flash, Green Arrow and Aquaman walked toward us.

"Artemis are you okay?" Green Arrow asked.

"What do you want?" Artemis said coldly.

"Don't be like that Artemis" Green Arrow pleaded.

"Don't you dare tell me how to feel" Artemis snarled.

"Artemis babe, it's not the team's fault. The best thing to do is move on" Wally said, trying to pull Artemis into a hug.

Artemis pushed Wally away.

"You know what you're right. The best thing to do is move on. I'm done with you. I'll come collect my stuff tomorrow" Artemis said before storming away with Roy not far behind.

"Kaldur" Aquaman said.

"It's Aqualad to you" Kaldur said walking away.

"Can I have a moment alone with Nightwing?" Batman asked.

The trio nodded and walked away. I led him into the Black bird for some privacy as Jason went to check with the others.

Batman pulled down his cowl becoming Bruce.

"Take off your mask Dick" Bruce said.

"No" I replied.

"Dick" Bruce said.

I shook my head, unable to talk or else I knew I was going to cry. Tears were already clouding my vision.

Bruce reached for my mask and gently took off my mask. He saw the hurt in my eyes, the tears and that my eyes were no longer bright as they used to be.

"Dickie bird" Bruce whispered, caressing my cheek.

"Don't even try that with me" I said, trying not to lean into Bruce's hand.

"You've never been there for me, every time I tried to tell you something you would say that your busy training Barbra or talking to Tim. Did I do something for you to hate me? Did you even care or did just take me in for your image? Was I just a charity case?" I said hoarsely, tears coming down my face slowly.

"Dickie bird I love you so much. Without you I would be nothing. You're the light in my life and always will be" Bruce promised.

"Well you have a funny way of showing it" I said, pushing away his hand.

 **(A/N: I'm so tempted to make them kiss goddammit. If you guys want to take this chapter and make it into yaoi be my guest)**

I wiped away my tears and put on my mask as I walked away with Batman walking toward the league.

"Red, I'm going for a ride I'll be back soon" I said getting on my motorbike.

Jason nodded. I drove away to the highest building.

As soon as I got there I climbed to the top and let the tears flow. I got lost in my thoughts that I didn't notice Deathstroke come and sit beside me.

"I heard what happened" Slade said.

"Come here to throw it back in my face, Slade?" I sighed.

His answer surprized me.

"No I think that they should have kept you on. You did save the world and without your plan earth would be enslaved as we speak" Slade answered.

"Why do you care?" I asked.

"I care because a soldier risked his life to save humanity when no one else could. Everyone should be happy that you did but your ex team isn't" Slade said.

I stayed quiet but bowed my head. I hated it when he read my mind. Noticing my silence Slade continued to talk.

"You see Nightwing you need to move on because if you don't you're going to suffer mentally and physically" Slade explained.

"That's already happened, I can't even think straight anymore. All I think about is…" I trailed away at the end as tears came faster down my face.

"That your father isn't there when you need him" Slade finished.

I nodded.

"Is it so selfish for me to want attention for him?" I asked.

Slade put a hand on my shoulder and gave it a squeeze of reassurance.

"No you're a selfless person, you deserve Batman's attention. You're his son" Slade said.

I let out a hollow laugh.

"He has a funny way of showing it" I commented.

Slade touched my chin and moved it so I was facing him. I could see the sincerity in his eye.

 **(A/N: So tempted for them to kiss but there is no slash between them)**

"Come with me and I'll help you through the pain son" Slade soothed. I could see that he meant every word; I laid my head onto Slade's shoulder and whispered. "Ok dad"

 **(A/N: So tempted for smut. If any of you guys wanna make it into smut go on. I'm not old enough)**

 **(A/N: If you're wondering they can't be seen but they are on a building)**

I curled up into Slade as he his arms around me.

"I have to leave my friends don't I?" I asked.

"Yes but I'll let you do it when you're ready" Slade answered.

I nodded and curled up even more. I soon fell asleep listening to his heartbeat.

 **BREAKLINE**

"Dick wake up. Time for school" Jason stated shaking I awake.

I got up and out of bed. _Must've dropped me home._

I went to the bathroom and cleaned myself up. Ten minutes later I was dressed and out the door. I took the bus and got off at Gotham High.

As I walked I heard my name being called.

"Dick" I turned around to see Jade, Artemis and Belemy walking toward me.

I waved at them with a smile.

"Hey" I said.

"Hey D rumours are that we're going to be singing again for the inspectors that are coming" Belemy stated.

I groaned.

"Really? Like I better not be called" I said.

"Why not? You have a good voice" Jade smiled.

I shook my head.

"Come on let's go to class and see what happens" I suggested.

We all walked in the classroom and sat down at our usual places and talked. Soon enough the day flew by to the last class. Ms. Summers came in to take our class.

"Ok inspectors will be here and we want to show how talented we are by singing so everyone pick a song and your parents will be there" Ms. Summers said.

We all worked on our songs, some of us wrote some and others just picked on. But I did neither I already have a song I wrote called 'All that I'm living for'.

"So guys what song are you singing?" I asked.

"I don't know, I'm thinking that you could write one for us" Belemy said.

"Really guys?" I said.

The three of them gave me the puppy dog eyes. "Please" They said in unison.

I sighed in defeat and put pen to paper. Two minutes later I gave them the song. They looked through the song.

"That's so cute" Artemis said.

The three of them hugged me.

"So what song are you singing D?" Jade asked.

"I'm going to sing my song 'All that I'm living for'" I said, passing them the sheet of lyrics.

The three of them skimmed through it and their eyes widened a bit.

"That's some deep shit" Belemy whispered.

Ms. Summers then came in and signalled us to follow her and we did that. We all sat backstage waiting to be called.

Artemis, Belemy and Jade walked on stage. They all got into positions with Jade the lead singer Artemis backup singer and Belemy the guitarist.

Jade and Artemis then began to sing.

"Somewhere, a voice calls, in the depths of my heart

May I always be dreaming, the dreams that move my heart

So many tears of sadness, uncountable through and through

I know on the other side of them I'll find you

Every time we fall down to the ground we look up to the blue sky above

We wake to its blueness, as for the first time

Though the road is long and lonely and the end far away, out of sight

I can with these two arms embrace the light

As I bid farewell my heart stops, in tenderness I feel

My silent empty body begins to listen to what is real

The wonder of living, the wonder of dying

The wind, town, and flowers, we all dance one unity

Somewhere a voice calls in the depths of my heart

Keep dreaming your dreams, don't ever let them part

Why speak of all your sadness or of life's painful woes

Instead let the same lips sing a gentle song for you

The whispering voice, we never want to forget,

In each passing memory always there to guide you

When a mirror has been broken, shattered pieces scattered on the ground

Glimpses of new life, reflected all around

Window of beginning, stillness, new light of the dawn

Let my silent, empty body be filled and reborn

No need to search outside, nor sail across the sea

Cause here shining inside me, it's right here inside me

I've found a brightness, it's always with me"

We all cheered for them but the inspectors just nodded. Clearly not impressed. One after the other people came and went off stage, all getting cheers but inspectors still not satisfied.

At long last I came on stage as the last performer. I sat down in front of the piano and let my feelings out as they have been bottled up for long. ( **A/N: Evanescence 'All that I'm living for acoustic' OrangeHat 101)**

"All that I'm living for,

All that I'm dying for,

All that I can't ignore alone at night.

I can feel the night beginning.

Separate me from the living.

Understanding me,

After all I've seen.

Piecing every thought together,

Find the words to make me better.

If I only knew how to pull myself apart.

All that I'm living for,

All that I'm dying for,

All that I can't ignore alone at night.

All that I'm wanted for,

Although I wanted more.

Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

I believe that dreams are sacred.

Take my darkest fears and play them

Like a lullaby,

Like a reason why,

Like a play of my obsessions,

Make me understand the lesson,

So I'll find myself,

So I won't be lost again.

All that I'm living for,

All that I'm dying for,

All that I can't ignore alone at night.

All that I'm wanted for,

Although I wanted more.

Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

Guess I thought I'd have to change the world to make you see me,

To be the one.

I could have run forever,

But how far would I have come

Without mourning your love?

All that I'm living for,

All that I'm dying for,

All that I can't ignore alone at night.

All that I'm wanted for,

Although I wanted more.

Lock the last open door, my ghosts are gaining on me.

Should it hurt to love you?

Should I feel like I do?

Should I lock the last open door,

My ghosts are gaining on me."

I stood up and bowed as I got a round of applause from everyone, even the inspectors.

 **Bruces POV**

I watched as Dick walked off stage. I couldn't help but feel angry. How could I have ignored my son? His words from last night.

" _You've never been there for me, every time I tried to tell you something you would say that your busy training Barbra or talking to Tim. Did I do something for you to hate me? Did you even care or did just take me in for your image? Was I just a charity case?" He said hoarsely, tears coming down his face slowly._

My heart broke at the sight. Did he really think I used him? That he was a charity case? I would never do that to Dick. I love him but he didn't believe me when I said it.

And that song so full of hurt and pain. Did I cause it? Did we cause it?

Everyone left the auditorium to go to the cafeteria but I didn't. I stayed on my seat. I was there for five minutes, I was about to leave but then Dick walked on stage and sat down in front of the piano and let out words in a melodic voice.

"Sparkling grey,

They're my own veins.

Any more than a whisper,

Any sudden movement of my heart.

And I know, I know I'll have to watch them pass away

Just get through this day

Give up your way, you could be anything,

Give up my way, and lose myself, not today

That's too much guilt to pay

Sickened in the sun

You dare tell me you love me

But you held me down and screamed you wanted me to die

Honey you know, you know I'd never hurt you that way

You're just so pretty in your pain

Give up my way, and I could be anything

I'll make my own way

Without your senseless hate... hate... hate... hate.

So run, run, run

And hate me, if it feels good.

I can't hear your screams anymore

You lied to me

But I'm older now

And I'm not buying baby

Demanding my response

Don't bother breaking the door down

I found my way out

And you'll never hurt me again."

Dick left the stage. I felt my heartbreak even more than it already was. He felt that he needed to get away to be happy. Away from me. I left the auditorium and left for home. As soon as I got home I was greeted by Alfred and Tim.

"So how was it?" Tim asked.

"Dick worried me" I sighed.

"What happened to Master Richard?" Alfred said concerned.

I put in the video I took earlier and played it. Tim and Alfred's expressions changed to concerned to deeply concerned.

"Oh my" Alfred said.

"We need to talk to him" Tim said.

 **Nightwings POV**

I waited for BB on the roof of teen titans tower. I needed to say goodbye to him before I went. BB came up to the roof.

"Hey wing" BB smiled.

"Hey so I heard you were fighting Kitten" I smirked.

BB fainted dramatically.

"Oh it was the worst thing ever. All I heard was 'Where's my hunky Boy wonder because you know how he loves his kitten all ruffled up and nice' I was like oh, I nearly puked" BB mimicked her voice while sashaying all over the place.

I laughed.

"Tell me everything" I said.

BB started to tell me all about the mission, mimicking voices of everyone making me laugh. Time passed by and BB was talking about her tattoo of me, her shrine to her Nightwing sized robotic doll that she does it with. Time flied by fast as me and BB talked but I had to end it.

"It's getting late BB. I should go" I said.

"K wing see ye" BB smiled.

I hugged BB tightly before letting go.

"Goodbye BB" I called walking away.

What he didn't know that it was the last time I'd be there.

* * *

 **So that was my chapter 5. Soooo sorry that I didn't update earlier. I had a bit of writers block but I refuse to discontinue this story. Never shall I do that because I read stories that were discontinued and I didn't like that. My favourite book was a Robin/Slade. You can find it on my favourite book. The picture is of Robin and Slade hugging.**

 **The book is about Robin committing suicide so he stabs himself and jumps into the river. Slade is having a ride on his motorbike (they see me rollin, they hatin) and he finds Robin's R on the floor so he jumps into the river and gets him out. He gives Robin CPR (The closest he ever got to kissing Robin) and takes him to his base where Wintergreen (Practically Alfred's counterpart) patches him up.**

 **They talk about his obsession with Robin. Then Robin wakes up (They get to see his eyes; so beautiful) then starts screaming. And that's where it ends.**

 **Like seriously. I liked it, the world needs more Robin/Slade fanfics in the world.**

 **Anyways enough ranting so hope you enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to** **Read &Review**

 **Blue out;]**

 **P.S. Like there is seventy people who are following please review. Even one word will do.**


	6. Chapter 6

**NBAR 6**

 **Next chappie guys and I might even upload this earlier than the last. So what do you think of the book so far? Let me know in the comments or private email me if you want a certain pair like Nightwing x Cheshire (We need more books about them).**

 **Don't be afraid to private email me at any time at all. I will accept some of your ideas or if anyone wants to make an alternate version go on but you better not make my husband weak.**

 **I'm warning you.**

 **Anyways I own nothing if I did Artemis would be with Nightwing and Zatanna with Wally. Nightwing would be SO BADASS that everyone would want to be him. Batgirl and Starfire can FECK OFF! And Raven maybe with Nightwing, I dunno they do look cute together but the way she always want to solve Nightwing's problem PISSES ME OFF THE MAX!**

* * *

 **No POV**

 **(2 days later)**

 **(At the watchtower)**

The two leagues were in the conference room. Discussing different matters when Red Hood burst in.

"Red what's wrong?" Artemis asked rushing over to him.

"Nightwingdidn'tcomehomeandidn'tevenanswerhisphone!" Red Hood panicked.

"Tarzan language please" Roy said.

"Nightwing not home, worried. No answer phone. Gone 2 days" Red Hood panted.

Batman ran over to the computer and started to type vigorously. He tried to pin point Nightwing's signal but no came up.

"His tracer is turned off" Batman stated.

"Where did you last see him my friend?" Kaldur asked.

"The last time I saw him was two days ago after he went to visit BB" Red hood answered.

Then zeta'd in Cheshire.

"Nightwings gone" Roy said.

Cheshire fell back but Artemis caught her.

"The rumours are that Nightwing is Deathstroke's partner and that he changed his name" Cheshire informed weakly.

The team gasped.

"Nightwing wouldn't do that" Batgirl said confidently.

"If it's true then you're all to blame" Cheshire snapped as she got up.

Suddenly Nightwing's picture came on screen.

 **Nightwing: Terminated.**

The computer said as an 'X' appeared over his face. His last location appeared.

Batman bolted to the Bioship with us following. We got on board and flew to the venue. As soon as we got there they looked around, it was an abandoned part of Bludhaven.

"Everyone keep your guard up" Batman instructed.

They walked through the buildings but found nothing.

"Guys I hear organs being played" Superboy said.

They followed Superboy to a church. They walked in to see a person in front of the organ.

"Hello pleasant to see you" The person turned around to reveal Grant Wilson.

"Where is my son Nightwing?" Batman demanded.

Grant grinned widely.

"He's dead".

Everyone gasped. Batman got angry and charged at him but Grant ran up the back spiral stairs up to the roof. Batman and the team followed. On the roof Grant turned to face Batman.

"It seems now you only have one son left. I'll enjoy killing him too" Grant smiled viciously.

Batman charged at Grant only to be sent flying back. Superman and Martian Manhunter helped him up. Batman growled in annoyance.

"Well, I see you're here" Slade said, coming out from the shadows.

"Deathstroke. How dare you kill Nightwing?" Superboy snarled.

"I killed Nightwing and morphed him into better" Deathstroke said darkly.

"What do you mean?" Ms. Martian asked.

"See for yourself" Slade said. "Renegade"

Renegade walked into the light. He wore a black Kevlar suit, knee high steeled toe combat boots. Black knee, chest and arm plates with a lines of crimson red. A black utility belt around his waist and mini pouches on his arms where his gloves stopped. His gloves were also red and black with spikes coming out of them. His mask was shaped as a bird's beak with red lenses and at last but not least his hair. His wild hair was all the way down to his back.

"Nightwing?" Black Canary called.

Renegade didn't move from Deathstroke's side. He stood behind him with a stoic glued onto his face. He then walked forward to face them; he stared at them for a minute.

"Catch" Renegade said in monotone.

He threw a ball at Batman who caught it. He looked down at it and cursed under his breath as he threw it away. It sent the heroes flying back.

Renegade, Grant and Deathstroke took the opportunity to run. The jump from roof to roof as the heroes chased after them. Batman threw four batarangs at them but they dodged them. No matter what they did it was dodged.

Deathstroke and Grant suddenly disappeared, leaving only Renegade. Renegade threw down a smoke bomb, fogging up our view. When it cleared up the heroes saw eight multiple versions of Renegade running away.

"Team split up" Batman ordered.

Everyone broke up and went after them.

 **(A/N: Not all the league is there just Wonder Woman, Black Canary, Batman, Superman and Martian Manhunter)**

 **Cheshires POV**

I ran the eighth duplicate knowing it was the real Renegade. I wasn't going to let him get away. I wanted Nightwing back, my Nightwing. **(Wink, wink, nudge, nudge)** I threw my Sai at him but not directly just enough to make him stop. He turned around to face me. I stopped breathing for a minute, he looked so dark in that suit **(Bow Chicca wow, wow).**

I erased the thoughts as he walked towards me. I backed up and got into my fighting stance. Renegade smirked as I did so.

"Stay back or I'll-" But I stopped as he laughed.

"Or you'll do what? You won't hurt me" He said, taking more daring steps towards me.

I noticed his voice was deeper than usual. I guess he changed more than just his appearance. I mentally slapped myself for thinking about him again and charged at him. He stopped my attack as if it were nothing and pinned me against the wall by my wrists. I struggled to get him away but he had an iron grip on my wrists.

He leaned in and stared at me with such intensity that a shiver went down my spine. Somehow he knew causing his smirk to reappear.

"So what were you saying? You'll what?" Renegade asked again.

"I'll take you down" I said determinedly.

"Even when kittie's declawed" Renegade challenged.

"When you declaw a kitty their claws come back even sharper" I said moving closer to Renegade without thinking.

Suddenly Renegade's lips were touching mine. I tried not get lost in the kiss but I soon found myself kissing back, dissolving in the kiss. Renegade let go of my wrists and cupped my face with both of his hands while I held onto his back tightly as my legs turned to jelly. Renegade then began kissing my neck making me moan. I was so engulfed that I didn't notice him take out knock out gas.

"Let's just hope it happens soon" Renegade whispered in my ear.

Renegade then sprayed me with knock out gas rendering me unconscious.

 **No POV**

"Nightwing stop!" Batman shouted. Renegade slowly turned around to face the band of heroes. "Nightwing it doesn't have to be this way" Artemis said.

Renegade tilted his head to the side.

"Like what?" Renegade asked.

"You don't have to work for Deathstroke, he's not here so you don't have to be afraid. You can come back with us" Wonder woman said, extending her arm towards him.

Renegade chuckled, but not like Nightwing used to, this laugh was dark. Inhuman. "Let us get things straight. I'm Renegade not Nightwing, I killed him and I'm not afraid of Deathstroke, He's my father." Renegade stated. Batman felt himself shaking unable to control his anger.

"HE IS NOT YOUR FATHER!" Batman yelled.

"Then tell me. Who is?" Renegade asked.

"I am and you know that" Batman replied, taking a step toward Renegade.

"You were never a father to me" Nightwing growled.

"Nightwing please, your family to us" Superboy said.

"You guys aren't family to me, all you guys were to me was a thorn on my side. Everyday all I heard was 'my little bird', 'our little hacker', 'my son'. Has it ever occurred to you that I wasn't yours at all, every day I pretended I was happy but I wasn't at all? The truth is I only acted friendly to get Batman off my back. I never liked any of you. Wonder woman you're not like a mother to me so stop thinking of me as a son. Batgirl since the first day I met you I knew you would piss me off, always nosy and a little bitch. And finally Batman ever since you took me in I've been more depressed living with you then I was at the juvenile centre. YOU RUINED ME!"

Everybody looked heartbroken, shattered by Nightwings speech. But the bat family looked beyond broken, each one were more shattered than anyone. Where has there Nightwing gone?

"Nightwing please, I need you. You're my bro-" Robin said before he was cut off.

"They're still here and not at the scene?" Grant asked, appearing beside him.

Renegade just shrugged and asked. "Is it done?"

"Yes, let's go"

Renegade and Grant started to walk away but Batman stepped forward and grabbed Renegades wrist.

"Let go" Renegade growled, pointing his gun at Batman.

"No, you're my son and we're your family. We want what's best for you and the best thing is to come home" Batman replied, his heart breaking that Dick would pull a gun on him.

"Let go of my baby brother or I'll shoot you" Grant said dangerously.

"You should listen to him" said the one eyed mercenary, appearing behind Renegade.

Renegade took that moment to pry his hand away. He glared at everyone and said.

"Nightwing's dead, I killed him but you tortured him, leaving him near death. My name is Renegade. My father is my mentor and my partner is my brother. I have killed many and I will kill many more. All heroes are my enemies and I won't hesitate to fight them. And finally I have no intention of going anywhere to the heroes' territory. There all dead to me, each and every one."

With that they jumped off the roof and into the shadows.

 **BREAKLINE**

(AT THE WATCHTOWER)

There was silence at the watchtower. The only sound you could hear was Nightwings brothers Tim and Jason were crying their eyes out. RECOGNISED: TT BEASTBOY B 09.

 **(A/N: Nobody knows it's Jason, he doesn't take off his mask)**

Everyone looked up at Beastboy only to look away.

"I hope you're proud of yourselves. You finally did it, you broke Nightwing right down the middle. He saved you from an alien invasion without taking any unnecessary risks but you still have the nerve to use him as a scapegoat. Why? Is it because you wanted to be a part of the plan or did you want the glory? You all know deep down that he couldn't, he knew that if you were you would break under the pressure so he took it instead. You always used him as a scapegoat for everything, even your own problems that you caused. This isn't the first time this happened. When Nightwing used to come to the titans tower he would always be depressed and the only one he confined to was me. He would always say 'one day you would hurt him so bad that he would break. Now look at him. He's going around killing people because the league of fakes and their sidekicks were too damn stupid to deal with their own problems. I hope you're happy".

Beastboy made his way back to the zeta tubes.

"Where are you going?" Roy asked.

"To Nightwing because even though he's evil, he is my best friend and my brother. He needs support, someone to bring him to the good side again. Something that you can't do because there's no good in any of you. You should all be ashamed of yourselves."

Beastboy zeta'd away, leaving them more ashamed than they already did.

One by one everyone left, the last one to leave was Batman. He zeta'd to the Batcave and slowly pulled down his cowl. He strode over to the picture on his desk. It was him and Dick at the park in spring. He looked so happy but now . . . but now he's filled with hatred. Bruce eyes clouded over.

"Sir?" Alfred asked.

Bruce turned to Alfred then fell onto his knees crying. Alfred kneeled down beside him, hugging Bruce.

"I'm a terrible father" Bruce croaked.

Alfred hugged him tighter and was glad Tim wasn't here to see his Fatherly figure fall apart.

* * *

 **So that was my chapter of the day straight the day after chapter 5 because I felt bad for making you guys wait. So I hope you forgive me.**

 **The reason why I wrote Nightwing sometimes is because he's changing to emotional to unemotional in this chapter.**

 **To be honest I was so close to writing smut but I didn't I'm not old enough. Like seriously I'm not. What did you think of it let me know in the comments and don't forget if you have ideas I will take them into consideration and don't be afraid to private email me I'm free during the day because who's bothered to pay attention in school. Surely not me.**

 **I'd like to thank YOLOGIRL7 for reviewing my book at the start and I'd also like to thank THELIONWITHIN for her advice on writing different POV's and to focus on the emotions.**

 **SO THANK YOU**

 **Blue out;]**


	7. Chapter 7

**NBAR 7**

 **Chappie 7 for you guys and doing well.**

 **So guys I'm writing Nightwing moments. Do you guys have any ideas, it can be anything such as funny, sad, intimate and so. So far I wrote Nightwing being hormonal and such. So private email me or leave some ideas in the comments. And you know what? I'm adding Damien to this story.**

 **So enjoy this chapter guys!**

* * *

 **No POV**

Renegade, Grant and Deathstroke walked up to the old vintage fortress. It was in a shape of a digital 'U', with vines on the side of it and hidden passages.

"I don't like this dad. Do you really expect the injustice league to help us without trouble?" Renegade asked.

"Yes but not fully, we have to keep our guard up around them" Deathstroke stated as he observed his surroundings.

"But dad please" Renegade pleaded with Grant nodding with agreement.

Deathstroke pulled them into a hug.

"I swear after we're done here we won't return here ever again. We can even kill them if you want" Deathstroke said.

The two smirked and nodded enthusiastically. Deathstroke smiled and proceeded on opening the door. They took out their weapons. Grant took out his sword, Deathstroke took out his gun and Renegade took out his sword staff (you know two swords joined together to create a staff). They walked toward the meeting room cautiously.

They made it in front of the meeting room. Deathstroke pushed the door open to reveal the injustice league and a few others gathered around the table. Talia walked up to them.

"Nice of you to join us" Talia said, looking toward the two behind him, "I see you brought company"

Deathstroke brought his two sons up.

"This is Grant" Deathstroke introduced.

Grant shook her hand.

"And Renegade"

Renegade took her hand in his and bowed as form of respect.

"Quite the gentlemen you have. Are they friends?" Talia questioned.

"They're my sons" Deathstroke answered.

Talia raised her eyebrows in shock and so did the others. Talia nodded and led them to their seats. Grant sat beside Deathstroke and Renegade sat beside Tarantula.

"Ok now everyone's here we have a problem. The justice league has found out about our next move. It either means they will hijack our next transport of venom. Or they will come attack us at the base" Ra's al ghul announced.

"Anyone with a strategy to overcome this problem?"

"Simple. Put half of your guards on look out with the others ready to attack when the alarm goes off. All of the secret passages should be closed down. All of us sleep on the top of the fortress so we have the rooves to our advantage and the old defending walls will help as our cover. By the way things are going I say the league will bring the young justice league along. Most of them aren't stealthy so we need to add a lot of traps. I would say they would strike tonight so it means 5 hours to set everything up" Renegade said, polishing his throwing knives.

The others nodded in agreement.

"Let us get to work" Talia smiled.

Everyone split up into groups and went to different sections. Renegade and Talia worked on the roof angles.

"So how did you come up with a strategy that fast?" Talia asked as she passed Renegade a brick.

"Have to be two steps in front of your enemy" Renegade said.

Comfortable silence followed straight after. They built a few walls for protection and reinforced some.

"You might as well ask?" Renegade stated.

"Well I have a son. His name is Damien and I don't want him to have this life. Would you bring him to his father?" Talia explained.

"Who's the father?" Renegade asked.

Talia leaned close to him.

"Batman" Talia whispered.

Renegade ,not all shocked, nodded.

"You're okay with this?" Talia taking a seat.

"Nothing surprises me anymore" Renegade stated sitting beside her.

"You shouldn't give him up yet" Talia looked at Renegade in confusion.

"Why?"

"It's all about good timing. Trust me" Renegade explained.

Talia nodded and stood up.

"We should probably go help out the others" Talia suggested.

Renegade stood up and followed her. Everything was done the only thing left to do was the coding for the secret passages. Renegade got to work on the coding. Tarantula and Talia watched in amazement as codes went across the page in lightning speed with Renegade's hands flying across the keyword on his red hologlove.

"All done" Renegade stated in a monotone voice.

"Ok plans in motion" Talia announced.

Everyone got in position.

 **Renegades POV (3th person)**

Renegade let the warm water wash over him. Renegade lifted his head up and ran his hands through his long hair. He didn't want to be here he wanted to go home with Deathstroke and Grant. He sighed and got out of the shower. He put on his mask and the lower part of his suit on after he dried himself. He walked out of the bathroom with a towel around his neck.

"You can come out now" Renegade said in monotone.

Tarantula came out of the corner.

"Observant too I see" Tarantula said, sauntering over to Renegade.

"What do you want?" Renegade said.

Tarantula circled Renegade twice before stopping in front of him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You know well what I want" Tarantula said seductively, running a hand down his six pack.

Renegade removed her hands.

"No" Renegade said walking over to the other half of his suit and putting it on.

Tarantula was about to say something when the alarm was sounded. Renegade and Tarantula ran up to the roof to see the battle had already began. Tarantula jumped down to join the fight while Renegade pulled out a bow and arrow. He aimed three arrows on his bow and set the heads on fire and launched them at Martian Manhunter at top speed.

Before Martian Manhunter could do anything fire surrounded him. Manhunter fell down fighting for breath.

Renegade took cover before Batman or anyone else spotted him. Renegade loaded his bow with explosive arrows and fired them at Robin and Batgirl. The two flew back from the explosion rendering them unconscious. Batman went over to them and tried to wake them up but stood up to fight the enemies coming their way.

Renegade watched the battle for a minute and then suddenly Cobble pot's men came out one took Robin as Batman was overthrown and the others hit Grant and Deathstroke on the head. Grant went down but Deathstroke didn't. The goons piled on Deathstroke as one of them injected a needle into him. Deathstroke passed out.

Renegade got over his momentary shock and raced after them but he didn't get there fast enough, everyone was blocking his path. The men got onto a ship and flew away while the injustice league took this as a chance to run away as the heroes were distracted. As soon as the heroes snapped back to reality the injustice league were long gone.

Renegade jumped down from the roof and landed in front of the heroes. They got into their fighting stances (yes and Manhunter was being cared for by Ms. Martian). Renegade dropped onto his knees and held his hands up as a sign of surrender.

 **Batmans POV**

I went over and put an inhibiter collar on him and led him to the ship. I put him sitting beside me on the Bioship as the others made their way in. As soon as everyone was seated we flew to the Mount.

During the way their no one talked at all. I couldn't help but stare at Renegade who was once my little bird, my son. But he was gone, Dick never used to sit still but now he was meditating in his chair, legs crossed. His face showed no sign of emotion, none whatsoever. I mentally sighed. _I'll get you back Dickie bird. I promise_.

"Why is your name Renegade?" Beastboy asked.

But Renegade gave no answer. He was busy meditating.

"It means betrayal" Wally said.

"Oh" was all Beastboy said.

Soon we reached the Mount. I led Renegade into the Mount and into the interrogation room where he resumed his meditation.

I walked out of the room and into the kitchen only to be confronted by the others.

"When can we see him?" Megan asked.

"You can't" I responded.

"Please?" Batgirl pleaded and so did the others.

I sighed.

"But Black Canary has to be there" I said.

They all nodded. I led them into the room.

 **No POV**

The heroes walked in to see Renegade just looking straight.

"Hey Nightwing" Batgirl smiled.

No answer.

"We've missed you buddy" Wally grinned.

No answer yet again.

"Neptune's Beard. Grow up and –"

Lagoon boy's response was a knife that was embedded to the wall next to him. Everyone tensed as they didn't see the knife being thrown.

"Batman" Renegade said.

The heroes looked at each other in confusion.

Batman walked in and took Renegade into a private area where they could get privacy.

 **Batmans POV**

"Yes?" I questioned.

"We need to team up" Renegade stated.

"Why?" I asked.

"So you can get your son back and I can get my dad and brother back" Renegade explained.

I yanked down my cowl.

"They are not your family" I growled.

"Yes they are" Renegade said.

"NO THEY'RE NOT" I shouted. It was a good thing the walls were sound proof.

"Dick please. You're my son, I need you" I pleaded.

Renegade stared at me with no emotion whatsoever.

"Will you help me?" He asked.

"No I'll find Robin on my own and put the villains in jail" I snarled.

"Do you know that Talia gave birth to your biological son? So I suggest that if you want to see him alive that you better reconsider" Renegade informed.

I took a step back shocked. Had Dick just said that?

"You wouldn't" I shook my head.

Renegade leaned forward.

"Never underestimate your enemy" Renegade stated.

I nodded , put on my cowl and led him out of the room and into the kitchen where the heroes were talking amongst each other. They all stopped talking and looked up.

"Renegade will help us find Robin but no more than that then he'll be gone" I announced, removing the collar from his neck.

Renegade move his neck in a circular motion, causing his neck to make cracking noises. The team winced at the noise created. He walked out of the room to the holocomputer and started hacking. The blue colour turned red as he took full control. Codes went across the screen at inhuman speed, somehow Renegade was able to read it all. The other heroes gathered around trying to figure out the codes.

On Renegade's computer it showed two figure. Renegade raised the bars on them and the green bars too. The computer went back to blue as Renegade finished.

"It won't be long. The computer will detect a signal soon as it's been turned on" Renegade said.

"Signal from who?" Wally asked.

"Any of them" Renegade said.

"Why haven't you shown any emotion since you got here?" Wonder Woman blurted.

Renegade looked at her.

"Am I supposed to feel anything? Renegade asked.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'AM I SUPPOSED TO FEEL ANYTHING? Of course you're supposed to, you're away from Deathstroke. You don't have to go back with him. Don't you care about us at all? Are we anything to you?" Wally outburst.

Renegade still had no expression on his face. Wally roared and lunged forward to tackle Renegade but as soon as he got close Renegade pulled out a gun and aimed it at him. Wally froze.

I walked toward Renegade and put a hand on his shoulder cautiously. He looked up at me and got my message; he put the gun away.

Suddenly a signal was picked up from the computer. Renegade pinpoint the location.

"The old cobblepot mansion" Renegade read out.

* * *

 **Cliff hanger! But it's alright this wasn't one of my best chapters but I'll improve it. So what do you think of the book so far? Let me know and if you have an idea private email me or leave it in the comments.**

 **I know you're probably wondering how come I didn't do Renegade's POV when he surrendered. TBH there was nothing to write about he's a void of emotion and such. They only emotion he showed in this chapter was happiness, worry, shock and anger when he threw the knife.**

 **So that's it for chapter 7 see you at the next.**

 **And don't forget to** **Read]**


	8. Chapter 8

**NBAR 8**

 **So new chapter guys! Thank you for the comments. I love writing books for you guys. And I love YJ. Like it's the best show going but it would be even better if season three that DC is working on is about Deathstroke and Nightwing hateful relationship and of course add Jason in the mix.**

 **And sorry for taking a long time.**

* * *

 **No POV**

The heroes walked up to the Cobblepot mansion gate.

"Ok remember the plan everyone and NO. Killing." Batman said, directing it to Renegade.

"Whatever but I don't plan on keeping it that way" Renegade stated, throwing and catching his knife.

Batman sent a glare at Renegade then nodded to everyone.

"Why did the new team have to stay in the ship" Wonder Woman asked.

"It's Gotham" Batman said. "They're watching through the cameras, they are only to come if back up is needed"

"Move out"

They all slipped into the mansion. Everyone had their hiding space to observe and capture the right moment to fight.

Penguin walked around the trio. Deathstroke was on the floor unable to lift himself up. Grant was chained onto a table and Robin tied up to a chair.

"So how's the big man now?" Penguin laughed, kicking Deathstroke in the stomach.

Renegade felt anger in him rise, he was about to pounce but Batman held onto him.

"Don't touch him" Grant spat out, thrashing against the chains.

"Too late for that. Oh and I must thank the Talon who helped me come up with it. You know too bad your brother isn't here I would have loved to see his face when I toss you off the side of Wayne's industry" Penguin smirked.

Batman gave the sign to jump down. The heroes did so and surrounded him. Penguin let out a little yelp. Renegade went over to Deathstroke and took out a syringe with a gold substance in it. He injected Deathstroke with it. Deathstroke stood up slowly with the help of Renegade.

Penguin backed away.

"Goons leave none of them alive" Penguin barked.

The goons came out and surrounded the heroes. The heroes started the attack and the battle began.

Renegade unchained his brother.

"Baby brother" Grant said in relief, hugging Renegade.

"Help dad. I'll join in later" Renegade said.

Grant nodded and went over to help Deathstroke. Renegade moved over to Robin. He used his knife to cut through the rope. Robin clung onto Renegade and thanked him. Renegade pried Robin off him and went to join the fight.

Renegade tossed goons out of his way as he went after Penguin. Penguin saw that Renegade was coming his way and ran up to the rooftop.

"Twins go" Penguin ordered.

The skating twins **(I don't know their names)** came out from behind Penguin. They got into their fighting stances.

"Don't think you're doing this without me, Bird boy" Cheshire called out as she landed beside Renegade.

Renegade smirked at her then moved his attention back to the twins. Renegade and Cheshire jumped into action. They flipped toward the twins and delivered a spinning kick, hitting their opponents. The one twin got up immediately and went in for a punch but Renegade dodged it. He grabbed her wrist and twisted her in an angle causing her arm to dislocate painfully. In all of history the twin screamed in pain, the first sound ever to come from the twins.

Renegade kneed her in the face and delivered a deadly a 360 kick to her chin. A sickening crack echoed in the air as she fell in a heap on the floor.

Renegade turned and ran after Penguin who was getting away in his umbrella.

 **Cheshires POV**

I knocked out the twin while she was distracted. It only took one blow to do it. I was about to go after Renegade when the others came running.

"Are you ok? We heard someone scream" Batgirl panted.

"It was the twin Renegade took on that screamed" I explained.

The batfamily's eyes opened wide.

"How is that possible?" Robin whispered.

Batman recovered from his shock as he saw Deathstroke and Grant hot on Penguin's trail with Renegade.

"Team we're breaking the deal. As soon as Penguin is caught we're taking them down. We have to hurry and get to Penguin before they do" Batman stated.

We ran after the three mercs. They dodged and weaved through Penguins attacks with ease. Renegade ran against the wall and flipped through the air. While he did so he took out a knife and sliced through the umbrella. Penguin fell onto the rooftop we were on. Batman kicked him in the face, rendering him unconscious.

Renegade landed two rooves ahead of us, next to his brother and father.

"Are you guys ok?" Renegade asked.

"Thanks to you. Let's go home and hunt down the injustice league" Deathstroke said darkly at the last sentence.

The two boys smirked. They were about to jump off the roof when we surrounded them.

"The deals off" Batman growled taking out three batarangs.

The mercs stood in a triangle shaped with Deathstroke on top, Renegade to the right and Grant to the left.

"Consider you child dead Batman" Renegade stated.

Batman growled.

"You wouldn't kill" Aqualad said confidently.

Before Renegade could answer, a Talon came out of nowhere and threw knives at me. Renegade threw me out of the way.

"Talons coming out to play" Renegade teased.

Seven more Talons came out, they had surrounded them all. The heroes got into their fighting stances.

"Don't say things that you can't back up with proof" Renegade warned Aqualad.

"And Penguin you can stop playing around" Renegade added.

Penguin stood up and dusted himself off.

"Ah someone's smart. But it'll take more than that to beat this Talon. You see he's the best of the best" Penguin laughed.

Just then the Talons went on the attack.

 **Renegades POV**

I watched as everyone fought, not moving from my spot. I needed to observe after all there could be more than meets the eye about this fight.

"Batman they're duplicates, they can hurt us but we can't hurt them" Robin called out.

I focused hard to see the real Talon. My eyes scanned the area until I found him hiding in the shadows but I didn't want him to know I already found him.

I melted into the darkness and silently made my way to him. When I was right behind him I kicked him behind the leg. He staggered for a minute then turned around. Before he could do anything I uppercut him out of the shadows. As they others fought I knew they were staring.

The Talon threw daggers at me but I dodged them with minimal effort. I threw down a smoke bomb. He ran right into the smoke catching a fist to the face. He staggered to gain his footing and jumped out of the smoke. My shuriken went flying out of the smoke and hit him in the leg.

I looked around to see that the duplicates were glitching. The heroes didn't bother themselves with them anymore and watched the Talon. (Grant and Deathstroke were watching from a distance because Deathstroke is still too weak).

I ran out of the smoke and attacked him with a series of kicks, but he managed to dodge a few. He jumped back a few feet to distance to put some distance between us. But as he did I moved in and kneed him in the face. He made a weak grab for me but I held onto his shoulder and flipped over him. I positioned myself on his back.

I pressed hard against his back. He let out a scream as I ripped through his body using mine. He stopped screaming as I came out the other side. I removed his intestines from my arm and shoulder. I smiled wickedly as I watched his beating heart slow down **. (Guess where his kill is from)**

I turned to face him and showed him his heart.

"It seems your heart belongs to me" I laughed cruelly.

"Oh and you may die now" I said putting a finger on his forehead and pushed lightly, causing him to fall.

"Nightwing" Batgirl whispered.

I smirked and turned to Aqualad.

"Now what were you saying? I wouldn't what?" I asked.

Aqualad opened his mouth to speak but only a strangled noise came out. I chuckled darkly and looked down at the Talons heart.

"Now I can add to my collection. 100 down and much more to go" I stated.

The heroes gasped, causing me to smile even more.

"NIGHTWING!" I heard being screamed.

I turned to see the one and only Teen Titans. I moved away from them all.

"Nightwing wait" Cyborg called out.

I stopped and turned around.

"I'm afraid you have to come with us" Starfire said moving toward me.

I waited until she was close enough. I kicked her on the throat, causing her to fly off the building. BB flew after her.

"What the hell" Cyborg screamed.

"Here catch" I threw my grapple gun at him.

Everyone looked down at it and back to me.

"Nightwing don't do it" Raven pleaded.

I ran toward the edge and jumped off.

"NO!" I heard them scream.

A few leaguers jumped after me as I free fell. I then pulled out the excess cloth I used to create my red and black wings. I flew to Deathstroke and Grant.

"You're finally flying high my little bird" Deathstroke smiled.

I smiled back but it quickly turned into worry as he fell onto one knee clutching his heart. Grant and I took sides to pick him up. I glared at the heroes and the unconscious Penguin who was knocked out when Batman fought the Talon dupe.

I threw down a smoke bomb and then we left.

 **BB's POV**

 **(At the mountain)**

Superboy and Superman growled.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Deathstroke said and I quote 'You're finally flying high my little bird'" Superboy snarled.

"I don't blame him for saying that" I frowned.

"What do you mean. 'I don't blame him for saying that'. He took Nightwing away from us" Kid flash growled.

"Well since you're so stupid let me explain. He didn't take Nightwing away, you pushed him away. All Deathstroke did was accept him with welcome arms. All you guys did was glare and scream at him for **your mistakes**. So what are you going to do next huh? Blame him for your break up? It's not his fault, all he did was show all your true colours. For. Each. And. Everyone. Of. You" I countered.

I felt my canine teeth grow longer. My breathing went heavy and my eyes went catlike. My hair became longer. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Blackfire.

"Beastboy calm down. It's ok. Don't overexert yourself" Blackfire whispered to me.

I took a few deep breaths. I stopped transforming but the changes stayed as I was still angry just a bit controlled now.

Silence followed as I glared at them. They all looked down ashamed. Batgirl tried to break it.

"BB this isn't what Nightwing would've wanted"

"But you don't know what he'd want as Nightwing is gone. The one you kicked off the team. Is the plan the only reason you kicked him off or is there more? Is it because you liked him? Were you so in love with him that it set you off when he walked past you when you confronted him? Were you pissed that he didn't confine in you? That he didn't love you the way that you loved him? Go on answer me" I pressed on.

Batgirl looked away as her face went red and tears filled her eyes.

"Exactly" I concluded.

I went up to the zeta tubes and zeta'd to the tower. I walked into my room and took off my shirt. I slumped onto my bed. I closed my eyes for a few. I heard a knock on the door.

"Come in" I called.

Blackfire walked in. and wrapped her arms around me from behind.

"Are you ok now?" Blackfire asked.

I nodded my head. "I guess so"

I took hold of her hand and kissed it. I then pulled her onto my lap.

"I'm so lucky to have you" I whispered.

She blushed and looked away before looking back. I kissed her passionately. I felt all my anger fade away.

God, I love her.

 **Deathstrokes POV**

I woke up, groaning at my upcoming headache. I slowly sat up and looked around. I was in the medbay of my underground hideout, well our underground hideout. Renegade walked in just then.

"Dad!" He sighed in relief as he hugged me. "You're alright"

"Thanks to you my little bird" I said as I hugged back.

"I thought I was going to lose you and I don't think I'd be able to handle that again" Renegade whispered.

I put a hand on his chin and directed him to face toward me. I took off his mask to see his clouded blue eyes.

"I'm not leaving anytime soon" I stated.

Renegade smiled and hugged me tighter. I ran a hand through his hair. I felt guilty for saying that but at least I didn't make a promise. I didn't want to hurt my son. Not now, not ever. But it seems like things had to change. If I did make that certain change, nothing else would matter.

* * *

 **So what is Slade talking about? Read the next chapters I post to figure it out. Please don't skip chapters some may have clues to the stories plot all together.**

 **So read on in the name of Young Justice!**

 **Anyways (always ranting) so what did you think of this chapter? Is it enough for you guys to absorb. If not break it down.**

 **Renegade's kill is from MORTAL KOMBAT X TANYA. If you want to see it type up on YouTube 'Mortal kombat x Tanya fatalities and brutalities'. It's pretty gory but cool. Like Kudos to her and Scorpion my favourite characters.**

 **Thank you to all the viewers, followers and the people who favorited this story. So far this story has 1,156 views from around the world but mostly from USA.**

 **God Bless America. And their awesomeness.**

 **Blue;]**

 **P.S. And the British with their badass movies.**

 **Don't forget to** **Read &Review**


	9. Chapter 9

**NBAR 9**

 **So next chapter, sorry for taking so long. So here's the next chapter.**

 **READ THE NOTES I LEFT IN THE BOTTOM THEY'RE IMPORTANT PLEASE!**

 **I own nothing if I did season 3 would be out**

* * *

 **Deathstrokes POV**

I woke up once more but this time Renegade was curled up beside me. I couldn't help but smile at how innocent he looked in his sleep. I watched him for another minute before getting out of the bed carefully. I covered him in the covers. He frowned at the loss of warmth and moved around in his sleep and settled on my pillow with a smile.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen for my morning coffee. I settled down at the table. How was I going to do this? It would be hard. I thought about pushing him away but I wouldn't bare to see him upset. Letting him know wouldn't be a good way. What to do?

"Hey dad" Grant said.

"Morning Grant" I replied.

"Are you alright?" Grant asked, concerned.

"I'm fine just a bit tired" I reassured.

Grant smiled at me before leaving. Renegade then walked in.

"Hey dad I'm going out to Talia's house to train her son." Renegade informed me.

".." I tried to answer but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I got so frustrated with myself that I broke the mug in my hand, drawing blood.

Renegade took a few tissues and held it to my hand. I looked away from his striking blue eyes as he turned my way.

"Dad what's wrong? Did I do something wrong?" Renegade asked, frowning.

"No son. I'm just frustrated with myself for getting captured the other day. Nothing to worry about" I lied.

"It's alright every merc has their days" Renegade said in a mom voice.

I laughed and ruffled his hair.

"AHHHHHHHHHH MY HAIR! You know how long it takes to get it looking to perfection" Renegade whined playfully.

Renegade then laughed and gave me a hug.

"So is it alright if I go train Damien?" Renegade asked.

"Of course son" I answered.

"Thanks dad" Renegade stood up and walked out.

"Love ya" He called out.

Oh god. It'll be hard to break the news to him.

 **Renegades POV (3** **rd** **person)**

"Talia" Renegade bowed slightly.

"Renegade, lovely to see you" Talia said shaking hands with Renegade.

"This is Damien" Talia said, pulling Damien from behind her.

"Nice to meet you" Damien said.

"Likewise" Renegade replied.

"Damien go to the gym and wait for Renegade" Talia ordered softly.

As Damien left the two turned to each other.

"Has Damien been taught to kill?" Renegade asked.

"No he knows how but never killed." Talia responded.

"Does he know about his father?" Renegade asked.

"Yes but not that he is Batman. I heard that you made a deal with Batman about Damien" Talia said.

"Yes the deal was that if he helped me find Deathstroke I would keep his son alive but since he tried to stop me from doing so. I allowed him to believe that I would kill his son" Renegade said.

Talia nodded.

"But you'll still bring him to his father?" Talia asked.

"Yes but not now. I'll have to train him to block a telepath and such before handing him over" Renegade stated.

"I'll be in the gym" Renegade said while walking away.

When Renegade went into the gym he was met by Damien on the uneven bars doing basic moves. Renegade watched him as he done some grasps, releases and complex moves not so difficult. Damien did a flip and went for a landing pose but stumbled a bit. Renegade clapped.

"You have good skills for the uneven bars. If you bend your knees a bit more you'll get a better landing" Renegade commented.

"Yes sir" Damien said looking down.

"You don't need to call me sir, you can call me Ren" Renegade said.

Damien nodded.

"So what have you been taught so far" Renegade said gesturing Damien to sit beside him.

"Um I learnt hand-to-combat, how to spot the enemies weakness, some gymnastic moves and flips, weapons, swordsmanship, hacking and that's all" Damien said sitting down.

"That's good but you still have much more to learn. Today's lessons will be about how to mess with your enemy and how to protect your mind from telepaths" Renegade smiled.

Damien smirked. "Sounds like fun"

"It is, now out first target Scarecrow" Renegade stated.

Renegade ran to up the wall opposite him and climbed into the vents. Damien followed suite. Renegade raised an eyebrow at Damien.

"You learn quickly. Good job" Renegade praised.

Damien blushed slightly. "Thanks Ren"

They crawled through the vents until they were under Scarecrow's dark room. They flipped out of the vents and onto the rafters.

"Hello Cain" Renegade said, his voice echoing the room.

Scarecrow fell off his bed with a girlish scream. Renegade and Damien sniggered at him.

"Who are you?" He asked looking around the room, taking out a torch.

"Don't you remember us Cain? Don't you remember your own brothers?" Damien asked, and silently awed as his voice echoed too.

"You're not my brothers. They're dead" Scarecrow argued.

"Cain first you forget us but now you deny us? Renegade said letting his voice lace with fake anger.

"Show yourself" Scarecrow demanded.

Renegade threw a ring at Damien and put one himself.

"Why should we brother?" Renegade asked.

"The rings will help us float down and change our appearances to his brothers" Renegade whispered quickly.

"I said show yourself" Scarecrow demanded.

"Very well" Damien replied.

The two jumped down but they ring made them float down. As Scarecrow saw them float down he stumbled back. The brothers approached him slowly. The torch remained on them the whole time.

"What's wrong? You should be happy we look like this. You did this to us" Renegade frowned.

Scarecrow backed away until he hit the wall with his back. He tried to talk but nothing would come out.

"Are you ignoring us Cain? After all we did for you?" Damien cried crocodile tears of blood.

Renegade put on an angered face.

"Now look what you've done. You made him cry, like the day he begged you to stop experimenting then you used us as lab rats. Do you remember Cain? You killed us to hide the evidence of your fear gas" Renegade spat out.

"I'm sorry. I was scared." Scarecrow managed to say.

He cowered away as their plain white eyes stared at him.

"So that's why you killed the rest of the family" Damien growled.

"So your new name is Scarecrow is it? How about we show you what happens to scarecrows that _outlived_ their use" Renegade emphasized the word to scare Cain who looked like he was about to piss himself.

Renegade and Damien raised their hands. The torch died out but there was light coming from underneath Damien and Renegade to make them look terrifying. Objects went flying around, the mirrors and other glass broke off into sharp daggers and they were aimed at Scarecrow.

Scarecrow let out a bloodcurdling scream. The Riddle, Cheetah and Grundy barged in but quickly fell back. The two turned towards them and grinned wider than the Joker. They laughed at their expressions, as they did blood came out steadily.

"Wanna play with us?" They said in unison.

They used their free hand to pull them in. The injustice leaguers were lifted into the air and moved around with the glass.

"Ring around the rosy,

Pockets full of posies,

Ashes, ashes we all fall down

Ring around the rosy,

What do you suppose we do to fight the darkness in which we drown?

Ring around the rosy,

The darkness it knows me,

Lost ghosts surround me I cannot fall" A creepy song was sang out of no where.

Suddenly Lex, Black Manta and Poison Ivy walked in. Renegade and Damien hissed at them. Poison Ivy opened the lights in lightning speed as they threw shards of glass at them.

Everything fell and Renegade and Damien were gone but they could hear their laughter fade away.

As Damien and Renegade got back to the gym they fell on the floor laughing their ass off. After five minutes the laughter died down. Damien yawned.

"The other lesson can wait for another day" Renegade said standing up.

"But we're just getting started" Damien whined.

Renegade laughed and lifted him up. He walked toward Damien's room. Damien wrapped his arms around Renegade's neck and laid his head on his shoulder.

"So I heard Father adopted you" Damien said.

Renegade nodded.

"Yes but Deathstroke is my dad"

"So this means you're my brother" Damien stated, ignoring what Renegade just said.

"Yeah" Renegade answered.

"Cool I'd like to have you as a brother. You know someone to talk to. This place gets lonely" Damien said, snuggling into Renegade.

Renegade smiled and opened the door of Damien's room. He tucked Damien into the covers.

"Night lil' D" Renegade said softly.

"Night Ren. Love you" Damien said before falling asleep.

Renegade felt his heart flutter and a smile come onto his face.

 _A little brother_ He thought.

"Love you too" He said before kissing Damien on the forehead and leaving.

* * *

 **The end of chapter 9. Sorry if it was too long for you guys. I just write and they next thing I know I' on my fifth page. So what do you think? Leave it in the comments guys.**

 **NOTICE: I'm writing a new book and I need some ideas for Nightwing one shots. So if you could leave some suggestions it would be much appreciated.**

 **ANOTHER NOTICE: I'm writing a story about dance central and I would like if you would try to read it even if you're an YJ fan. I'm just trying to find my speciality. I need a title**

 **ANOTHER NOTICE BUT I SWEAR IT'S THE LAST: I'm writing a new book about Dick not being adopted by Bruce so I need ideas. If you're able to give some and look out for them and I need a title.**

 **I'm sorry if Damien's OCC but I wanted him before he turned stuck up like his dad. Is that ok? Yes! Thank you!**

 **Oh and the song's from Slenderman but I bet you all knew that.**

 **Don't forget to READ &REVIEW PEOPLE!**

 **Blue - doing biology homework for my sister in university because she doesn't understand and I'm only in first year out and I understand it perfectly - out;]**


	10. Chapter 10

**NBAR 10**

 **Hey guys!**

 **I'm sorry it took me a long time to post this chapter, it's just like I don't like typing or writing at all. But I did promise I'd never abandon a story so here is chapter 10.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **No POV**

It had been a month since their last encounter with Renegade. And they weren't taking it well. Robin was quiet, Batgirl was avoiding everyone, Megan stopped cooking, Conner was angry at himself, Cheshire would burst into tears and the rest were lost without him. The worst was Batman. He never made contact with anyone, he would blame himself for the whole mess of Nightwing leaving and would be ruthless with villains. He also kept a secret from the others that might come in handy. No one could get it out of him.

Everyone was in the living room. Artemis and Roy cuddling because they established a brother sister relationship and needed comfort. Megan and Conner sitting beside each other without a word. It was the same with everyone else. But they soon jumped to life.

 **WARNING: System breach!**

Batman ran to the computers, the team came a few minutes later. Batman put up firewalls but this hacker had master skills that surpassed Batmans.

 **WARNING: Unknown video income**

Renegade's face appeared on screen and behind him a 12 year old boy by the looks was wearing a Kevlar suit with a red flaming bird on it. He also wore a domino mask for coverage. They were surrounded by darkness so their location was unknown.

"Renegade" Batman addressed but on the inside his heart was beating faster. _'Please say you left Deathstroke and want to come back'_ He thought.

"Batman. Talia has something you might want so come to the top of Wayne's Industries. Tonight, midnight on the dot" Renegade declared.

Batman frowned. "Why should I? And what is it?"

"It's your son and if you don't then you will find one more mercenary out for blood" Renegade smirked was twisted and sinister.

"I'll be there but if this is a trap I will take you down" Batman growled. Renegade laughed darkly.

"If you can catch me that is" Renegade stated.

"Who's he?" Robin asked, pointing behind Renegade. "You'll find out soon. Red Robin" Renegade and the boy melted into the shadows.

 **Unknown perpetrator gone.**

Batman let out the breath he was apparently holding. He turned to the team. "Team, you and the league will be back up. You will come but will not engage with any villain without permission. Get suited up, midnight is in twenty minutes" The team nodded and left to change.

 **Falcons (Damiens) POV**

I walked down the hall with Ren. "Do you want me gone? Did I do something wrong?" I asked. Ren smiled sadly and kneeled down to my level. "I don't want you gone. I just don't want this life for you that's all. You did nothing wrong Lil D" Ren caressed my cheek. I leant into his hand. "But I don't want to go. I wanna stay with you" Tears rolled down my cheeks. Ren wiped them away and hugged me. I held onto him tightly. He gently pried me off him and wiped more of my tears away.

"Lil D, I love you but you have to go. Ok?" I shook my head. "Why can't you come with me?" I asked. "My father needs me. I'm going to stick by him" Ren stated. "Come on, we have to leave" Ren carried me onto the ship and put it on auto pilot. We enjoyed the comfortable silence that was between us. I buried my face in his chest and curled up against him. Ren chuckled and put an arm around me. I listened to his slow heartbeat during the journey. It was like a song the ocean and the wind combined together.

"We're here" Ren stated. Me and Ren jumped out of the ship and onto the roof on Wayne's Industries to wait for Batman. We blended into the shadows to have the advantage. Minutes later the both of the leagues were there. We stayed hidden to see what they would talk about.

"Five more minutes and they should come" Superman paced around nervously. "What if it's a trap?" Megan asked. "No it's not. If it was he would have said it straight forward. Renegade is an honourable person not a coward" Batman stated. "Can't believe he got himself a protégé" Robin whispered.

Then suddenly knives came and were aimed with deadly accuracy at the heroes. Ren flipped over and deflected them with his twin swords. He landed in a defensive crouch while I threw my red birdarangs at the enemy. Dark Talon figures came out of the shadow and aimed flaming knifes at me. I flipped away and landed behind Ren, I extracted my bo staff and got into a defensive stance. Ren and I looked like a dark dynamic duo.

More knifes were thrown, I jumped to the left and Ren rolled to the right. We ran at the shadowed enemy, we did handsprings and at the same time jumped into the air and kicked them on the head. We fought as one. Whenever he flipped one way I rolled the other, if he went in for a punch I went for a kick. I smirked as I saw the band of heroes stand there in shock. Who wouldn't be? We worked to be in sync and build communication. But those components were already there when we meet.

We uppercut the last crook. He stumbled back. "This isn't over, you killed one of ours so we'll kill one of yours. Talons!" And with that he and his lackeys left. We did a backward flip back onto the roof where the heroes were. We stayed impassive as we stared at them. "Batman" The heroes flinched at the lack of emotion in his voice. Ren and I walked toward him but stopped as the heroes formed a wall.

"Don't move another step or we'll take you down" Hawkman growled. Ren laughed it off and pushed through, I did too but I was stopped by Hawkwoman's mace that was near my throat. Ren held a knife to her throat before anyone could react. "Don't think that I'm not going to hesitate to kill you" Ren whispered. Hawkwoman slowly lowered her mace and backed down. I walked forward with Ren.

"Here's your son, Batman. Falcon" Ren stated, gently pushing me forward. I subconsciously waved, Batman nodded at me and gave me a little smile. He pulled me behind him with care. Then suddenly the heroes surrounded Ren. I started to panic silently. Ren was the only one that noticed, he winked at me. "I see heroes don't like to keep deals simple. I thought you would only _try_ and take me down if it was a trap" Ren said. Batman glared at him. "Nightwing we're doing this for your own good. You need to leave Deathstroke and come back to us, your _real_ family" Batman explained. Ren laughed, it was a crazy kind of laugh that would beat the Joker's to the ground.

"Try and catch me then" Ren smirked. He threw down a smoke bomb. Everyone was blinded except father and I and Cheshire. Ren ran into the building.

 **Cheshires POV**

We chased after Renegade through the building. "Don't lose him. Bumblebee, you stay with Falcon" Batman ordered. Renegade threw explosive putty disks at us. Kid Flash, Wonder Woman and Batgirl got caught in it.

Batman and I stayed hot on his trail as he managed to trap the members. Soon only ones still chasing Renegade were Me, Batman, Aqualad, Artemis, Red Arrow and Red Hood. Renegade turned the corner and multiplied himself to six. "Which one of us is real?" They asked before running off. We all went random directions so we wouldn't lose him.

I took out my Sai and surveyed the room as I looked for Renegade. I would have caught him but he trapped me instead, he wrapped his arms around me from the back, his right on my hip and the other resting on my upper section of my ribcage; I turned to look up at him. He removed my mask and kissed me passionately on the mouth. I moaned lightly into the kiss, he tasted like quality red wine and something unknowingly sweet and appetizing. He slowly pushed my kimono away from my left shoulder, down to the top of my chest. I felt my breath hitch as he kissed my neck all the way down to my shoulder slowly.

"Renegade" I whispered, I tilted my head to give him better access.

"You have a knack for finding me. Don't you, Kitty?" He purred deeply. He moved his left hand and stroked my pelvis lightly while his other hand found my inner thigh and started to rub in a circular motion. (" _I know you want it. I know you want it but you're a good girl. You wanna get nasty, you wanna have me. Hey, Hey, Hey."_ Blurred lines by Robin Thicke ;p)

"Renegade, please" I whispered pleadingly, desperately. (SHE WANTS THE D! SHE WANT IT BAD XD). He mouthed my pulse teasingly.

"I know what you want babe but Kitty, I gotta fly" He said in a low, rough, sexy voice. He pulled my kimono back to how it usually was and ran out of the room faster than the Flash. I took a few deep breathes to compose myself before chasing him again. And this time I wasn't alone, Renegade glanced back and smirked. "You always bounce back up, Kitty. _Impressive, very impressive_ " Renegade purred the last bit with his smirk growing even wider.

I was glad I had a mask to hide the blush taking over my face. Somehow Renegade knew, he chuckled but this time it wasn't twisted, it was smug. "Nightwing you can still turn back" We managed to corner Renegade or so we thought at the time. "Nightwing don't walk away on Deathstroke's side. You have _brothers_ that love you and a family" Red Hood knew no one else would understand what he said fully.

Soon the others finally joined us to coax Renegade. "Nightwing you have a new brother. Don't you want to be there for him? To be an example, the one that he looks up to?" Red Arrow tried. Renegade just stared at a watch on his wrist and tapped his foot. Batman sighed. "I didn't want to tell you this but remember the serum Penguin put in Deathstroke?" Renegade nodded slowly. "It can't be cured, it was made to kill whoever it made contact with slowly" Batman explained.

Renegade's eyes went a fraction wider but it was quickly replaced by a glare, then a smirk. "I wouldn't believe anything that comes out of your mouth. Anyways I got places to be" Renegade ran toward the window and jumped out of it, guarding his face. He reached out his hand and he was caught by Talia on board the ship. She helped him on and they smirked in success at us and ascended up.

We ran up to the roof to catch them but they were long gone. We gathered up and left after another failed mission because of me and my stupid crush. He would never love me like I loved him.

…Or so she thought MWAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!

 **Renegade's POV**

 _Batman sighed. "I didn't want to tell you this but remember the serum Penguin put in Deathstroke?" Renegade nodded slowly. "It can't be cured, it was made to kill whoever it made contact with slowly" Batman explained._

I couldn't stop thinking about what Batman said. What if he was right? Why wouldn't my dad tell? I thought I should probably ask him. I got dressed in civvies and walked into the training room where dad was. He smiled as he noticed me, I forced a smile to cover my worry but dad was always able to tell when I was faking it.

"What's wrong son?" Dad asked me. I tried to talk but I couldn't. "Nothing" I was about to leave when dad gently pulled me back and led me to the benches. "What's bothering you this bad son?" Dad asked. I looked down and took a deep breath in. "Batman told me that the serum Penguin injected in you had no cure and it was slowly killing you. Is it true?" I looked up a dad. The look on his face said it all.

Tears clouded my vision fast. "No, no, no. Not again" I began to panic, dad tried to touch my arm but I stood up and moved away. "Why didn't you tell me? A whole month and you didn't tell me. What were you waiting for? For one day for me just to come into your room and find you dead? You said you weren't going anywhere" I croaked. I was about to walk away but then dad grabbed my wrists, I struggled against him but soon broke down crying on his chest and holding onto him like he would disappear any second.

 **Deathstrokes POV**

I now saw how bad the situation effected my son. It was a lose – lose in either way he found out. I just never wanted to hurt him the way he was hurting now. I hugged him and whispered nothingness in his ear until he fell asleep. I carried him to his bedroom and tucked him in. Even though he was asleep tears still stained his face.

"I promise I'll make everything right, son. I promise, for all of us" I whispered to him before walking out and closing the door gently behind me.

* * *

 **That was chapter 10, sorry for making you wait so long. I hope you accept my apology. So what do you think of the chapter? Leave it in the comments or pm me.**

 **Like guys I would really appreciate it if you guys reviewed more even if you're a visitor. As I seen somewhere and I quote "Reviews are the bloodline of us authors". So please review more for me to know how I'm doing or if I need to work on something. I have over 1,883 views and out of all of that only 11 people bothered to leave a review. Guys you can do better than that. So please for me, leave more reviews. I'm having an overwhelming meltdown.**

 **Don't forget to** **READ &REVIEW**

 **Blue out;]**


	11. Chapter 11

**NBAR 11**

 **Next chapter! And still going good bros. I'm sorry that I've been lagging behind, I just wanted to write new chapters for my next stories.**

 **So please enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

 **No POV**

Falcon was in the interrogation room while we talked. "Maybe if I look into his mind we can find the location of where Nightwing is" Manhunter suggested. Batman nodded and watched from the other room as the two martians sat down in front of Falcon. Their eyes turned green as they tried to get into his head. Black Canary and Wonder Woman ran over to them as the screamed in pain.

"I could try talking to him but I'm going to need privacy for it" Cheshire stated. The others frowned at the idea but Batman approved. "I'll turn off the audio" Batman said. Batgirl frowned. "Why would you trust her, an ex-assassin?" Batgirl spat out. "Oh shut up. You're the reason he left in the first place you bitch. If you went in there would you really think he would talk to people who betrayed his brother or his real friends?" Cheshire growled. Batgirl glared at her but said nothing.

Cheshire walked into the room as Batman turned off the audio.

 **Cheshires POV**

I sat opposite to Falcon. "What's your name?" I asked softly. "Falcon" He responded. "It's ok to tell me your real name. I know your brother's name's Dick Grayson" I said. He hesitated a bit before answering. "Damien Al Ghul Wayne"

I nodded. "How did he treat you during the time he was with you?" I asked. "He treated me like an equal and didn't care that Batman was my father. I didn't want to leave him but he said it was for the best" Damien answered.

"Has he ever talked about us?" I questioned. Damien nodded. "He said bad things about everyone except you, Artemis, Red Arrow, Aqualad and Red Hood" Damien stated. I let silence fall between us for a while.

"Why won't you tell us where he is?" I asked. "I wouldn't do that to him" Damien shook his head. I knelt down beside him. "Damien, please tell me where he is. I – uh . . . Look I liked your brother for a long time but I never got the chance to tell him. Ever since I found out he joined Deathstroke I panicked and was scared, scared that one day I'd find him dead in an alleyway or worse. I can't think straight anymore, today we failed the mission because of me. I let my feelings get in the way of the true goal. Think about how he'll be if Deathstroke dies." I noticed tears were going down my face.

Damien looked down. "But he'll never forgive me" He whispered. The turned his chin so he could face me. "No he will. Trust me" I stated. "Warehouse number 219, on the outskirts of Happy Harbour, hidden underneath" Damien whispered. "Thank you" I bowed to show my gratitude before leaving.

I walked out of the room and closed the door behind me. The heroes were in front of me in seconds. "Warehouse number 219, on the outskirts of Happy Harbour, hidden underneath" I said. Batman nodded. "Good work Cheshire. Everyone get suited up now" They all left to get dressed.

I walked to the ship and waited. I hoped that I didn't get distracted again but it would be hard. One look into Renegade's eyes and you were under his spell completely. And there was no way to break it.

 **Renegades POV**

I woke up slowly and got dressed in my combat clothes with my knee high, steeled toe combat boots. It looked like what the S.W.A.T. agents would wear but without the heavy protection and with a lot more pouches and places to hide weapons. I walked out into the kitchen for some water. I smiled as I seen Wintergreen's note on the fridge.

"Preheat your dinner in the oven" I read out. I did just that. I sat on the counter and waited on it. I sighed, I couldn't believe my own dad wouldn't tell me about the serum. I was going to lose everything again. I didn't mind losing the second, third or the forth. I didn't need them anyways. They always used me as a scapegoat when things went wrong. I wished back then that they would one day realize that I'm only human, that I couldn't do everything, and that everyone got things wrong. But I know how stupidity works with them, too big headed to realize their mistakes until something happens. Like now, they only realized their mistakes when I left but not fully. I'm going to make sure they felt the pain they put me through.

I smirked and chuckled. I really love putting them through pain, it's just so entertaining to watch. I was pulled out of my thoughts by a noise. I thought I heard footsteps. I shook my head, I was probably hearing things. Dad and Grant were at a meeting and Wintergreen was on his day off. I smiled a bit, maybe I overreacted with dad. I should be focused on repairing our relationship, if he was going to pass away I want him to know I love him and wouldn't change anything about him and that I'm glad he took me in and raised me as his own.

Then I started to smell gas, I stood up warily and took out a knife and looked around but then lasers shoot through the roof and hit the oven.

 _Crap! The gas!_ I thought. I ran and took cover as an explosion went off in the kitchen. "Superman I told you to wait" I heard Batman growl. My mouth formed a sneer, I let out a growl. I took out my staff and made my way to the heroes. I walked up to the warehouse and there they were. I extracted my Bo staff drawing their attention.

I was ready to kill each and every one of them.

 **Red Hoods POV**

I stepped back and dropped into a fighting stance like everyone else. I felt like running away because the look on Renegade's face showed that he was done toying with us for now and was looking for blood. This wasn't going to go down well. His red lenses weren't helping either.

"Nightwing are you okay?" Superman called out. Renegade didn't move or speak. He instantly charged toward us.

"Time to die" He growled. That sent us into shock but we charged at him. Superman tried to stop him but Renegade stabbed him in the shoulder with his knife repeatedly until he fell unconscious. He smirked madly at us. Superman's blood was on his face, it looked like Renegade was crying a single tear of blood from his masked eyes.

"Who's next?" He said predatorily. We looked at each other while Batman nodded at Manhunter to establish a mind link.

 _He just stabbed Superman, he means business (Kid Flash)_

 _Team, be careful when attacking but back away if on defence (Batman)_

 _Right_ _(The team)_

We went on the attack. Batgirl tried to sweep his feet from underneath him but Renegade slammed his steel booted foot down on her ankle, the sickening crack echoed through the warehouse along with Batgirl's pained scream. Renegade did a backflip while taking out a bow and arrow and shot a flaming arrow into Martian Manhunter's thigh. He fell down from the sky like a bird shot by hunters.

I carried Batgirl away from the battlefield. I saw Renegade dislocate Black Canary's shoulder in the most painful way. I quickly jumped onto the rafters and came up with a plan.

 _Black Canary I need you to use your sonic voice against him while the speedsters create mini tornadoes with their hands. NOW! (Red Hood)_

The others backed off as Black Canary and the speedsters did their work. Renegade went flying out the back, I ran behind him and grabbed him. Before he could struggle I injected him with his own knock out serum he made a while back. He went limp in my arms. I carried him bridal style, into the building.

Everyone helped each other to the bioship. I sat in the back refusing to let go of Dick. I deserved to hold him, he's my brother but they don't know that. Batman walked over to me. "How did you manage to knock him out?" Batman asked, stroking Dick's hair gently.

"He made the knock out serum himself. He wasn't sure if it would work so he used it on himself. He was unconscious for three hours and he only used half of it" I smiled at the old memories resurfacing.

Batman nodded, now caressing his cheek. "What are you planning on doing with him?" I asked. "I might get him to re-join the team and Falcon in hopes of showing him how much he could miss it. Or bring him home with me" Batman answered. I nodded.

"Can I hold him?" Batman asked. I hesitated, Batman seemed to notice. "Please, I just want to hold my son" Batman pleaded. I handed Dick over to Batman. Batman wrapped him up in his cape and watched as he moved a bit to get comfortable before settling down again.

"He always manages to look so innocent in his sleep" Batman commented. I nodded. We watched Dick in silence as he slept. Soon we reached Mt Justice. Batman brought him to his old room and put an inhibitor collar around his neck. He left the room and locked the door behind him.

 **Batmans POV**

I headed off to my room and locked myself in. I yanked off my cowl and took out my surveillance feed. I watched over Dick as he slept. I sighed and put my head in my hands. "I'm so sorry I failed you when you needed me. I promise I'll try harder to never fail you again. I'll keep you away from Deathstroke and his son. We'll all be happy again. Things will go back to normal" I promised to my sleeping son.

* * *

 **I'm so ashamed with myself. THREE PAGES! Oh god I'm sorry it's short. I'll make it up to you. If it's the last thing I write, scouts honour.  
So did you enjoy the chapter? Leave a comment or pm me.**

 **I know this chapter went a bit too fast but I will slow it down a notch. So for the next chapter Renegade will be in Mt Justice with his ex-team while having an inhibitor collar on him. He won't sleep with Cheshire in that chapter but he will tease (maybe). I'm sorry but there will be no trolling, ninja, awesome, bright, social Renegade. There will be badass, stone cold, emotionless, anti-social, mean, rude and dangerous Renegade instead.**

 **So brace yourself for impact.**

 **Don't forget to** **READ &REVIEW**

 **Blue out;]**

 **Thanks Mico10052 for the review and I will repair their relationship with each other.**


	12. Chapter 12

**NBAR 12**

 **Hey guys!**

 **Next chapter for my book. Sorry I didn't update sooner, school has taken its toll on me. But I'm back with this chapter, no need to fear and yes Renegade stabbed Superman with a kryptonite infused knife.**

 **I own nothing.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **No POV**

Renegade was aware of three things when he woke up…

One; breathing hurt . . . like, a lot. _Why did I create that knock out serum?_ He thought.

Two; he was being watched.

Three; he had an inhibitor collar around his neck…

Renegade showed no signs of any emotion on the outside, he wouldn't, but on the inside, he felt anger bubble dangerously toward the surface. Now he would have raw, probably scarred skin when he got out of it. All too quickly, Renegade started to feel alarm fill him.

He could hear two hushed voices in the middle of a conversation.

"He's been out for about four days…" a feminine voice -Black Canary- said, emotion heavy in her voice.

"Honestly, it's amazing he could create that type of serum. From what I could tell, he used it before, but not all. I bet Deathstroke used it on him a couple of times to keep him in check. His immune system has slowly started to build up resistance to the serum" This time a male voice -Flash- spoke, his tone revealing his exhaustion.

Flash paused for a moment, presumably to cast a look at the 'still unconscious' teen, before continuing, "The serum was derived from mixing Joker venom, fear gas and an unknown chemical. Honestly, it's like nothing I've ever seen before…"

"Will there be any effects?" Black Canary cut in, also glancing at the ex-protégé of Batman.

"…I don't know."

Renegade then heard Flash speed out of the room, probably off to run more tests. Renegade sat up and stared at Black Canary who was looking at the exit Flash took. She jumped as she saw Renegade staring at her through his red lenses.

 **With the team**

"No"

"Batman. He's family… we have a right to see him!" shouted Kid Flash again. This had been going on for two hours. The team all stood behind the hero, determination coming off them in waves.

Finally, Batman gave in with a sigh. "Black Canary will be present in the room. Only the original members of the team, plus Batgirl, Robin, Red Hood and Cheshire, will be present in the room. The others will have to watch from the one way mirror. You are to remain calm and do as Black Canary instructs. Do I make myself clear?"

Batman glared at the young heroes, watching as the determination on their faces slowly dissolve into nothing.

"Yes sir." Aqualad answered for his teammates, the latter nodded in agreement.

Batman grunted as he stalked off to continue his research with Flash.

Three minutes later the heroes were just outside Renegade's cell door. "Here goes…" stated Batgirl as she turned the doorknob and filed inside, the others following suit.

The team couldn't help but be unnerved when they saw their ex leader.

Renegade was sitting on a chair perfectly still and emotionless, crossed legged and eyes closed. The teen was always moving one way or another, whether he was training, hacking, planning or out on the field, Nightwing was never still.

It was just plain wrong.

Black Canary was sitting opposite Renegade, a table between the two, with one leg crossed over the other. The older heroine looked up at the young heroes who had just entered the room and motioned for them to come in and close the door.

The heroes obliged.

Renegade just crossed his arms, not acknowledging the fact that his ex-teammates had just entered his cell.

"N…Nightwing?" Batgirl whispered, hoping for her best friend to answer. He didn't.

"Renegade? That is what you go by now, is it not?" Aqualad tried, trying to get some sort of reaction from the teen. This time Renegade opened his eyes but refused to look at the heroes.

Aqualad, Batgirl, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Artemis, Red Arrow, Red Hood and Superboy all stood in front of their former leader while Robin stood in the background, nervously looking at the ground.

"We missed you buddy" Wally said with a small smile. The gesture was returned by nothing.

Suddenly, Renegade's head snapped toward Miss Martian who was trying to skim his mind without him noticing. The red of his mask became slits. The mentioned Martian let out a short gasp and flinched away from Renegade slightly.

The team sent them both wary looks before moving in front of Miss M defensively.

Black Canary walked in between the heroes and former hero, trying to defuse the situation. "Team, stand down" she stated firmly.

"But…" Conner protested but was interrupted by BC, "Stand. Down."

The team complied, albeit reluctantly, Superboy sent a glare towards Renegade, who didn't seem fazed.

It was silent for several minutes until Robin quietly whispered, "…Why didn't you just kill us in the warehouse?"

Renegade stared at Robin before stating "Seeing you in pain is much more satisfying" sounding genuinely honest as hell.

"What do you mean much more satisfying? He's your little brother!" shouted Wally, his patience gone.

"You wouldn't ever even think of hurting him or Jay or anyone before!" Wally was now seething with pent up rage. Miss M didn't like the amount of rage coming from Wally at all. She grabbed Wally's arm in warning. The red headed speedster didn't notice as he continued to yell at his 'younger brother'.

"You're just like _him_ now! Congratulations! You've become what you never wanted to be!" Wally was glaring at Renegade at this point.

"Wally, stop" Megan whispered, squeezing on his arm tighter.

"No! What could possibly make you this emotionless?! I thought you were cold before but now…" Wally shook off Megan's arm as he snapped at the younger ebony.

"Wally, that is enough…" Kaldur joined in now, noticing how angry Wally was getting.

"You think Jay would approve of this? How are you supposed to take care of _him_ " Wally pointed at Robin, "now with you like this when you couldn't even take care of Jay when he needed you back then when he needed you!"

"WALLY!" Black Canary shouted, knowing that was the last straw of Renegade. …Or so she thought. The team held their breaths.

They had heard about what happened to the second Robin. Nightwing had put the Joker in a body cast for six months for it. (Batman was off world, helping the league because they're idiots that couldn't get anything right.) The hero wasn't the same since. He seemed, broken somehow. The situation between the young hero and Batman worsened when Nightwing had to deliver the news.

Batman blamed Nightwing for not leading Robin properly and for not getting there in time to save him at the start. That almost destroyed Nightwing. Or maybe it had and he was just too good at hiding it.

Renegade chuckled and soon it turned into a full on dark laugh. I surprised them, including BC who expected him to break down.

"You don't know what Jason would have said. Why don't you go ask him right now" Renegade smirked. Wally frowned and shook his head. "He's dead and it's your fault. He's not coming back" Wally growled.

"He already did come back, you just didn't notice it. He has been living for a while now, under your noses" Renegade stated.

Half the team members were confused but the others weren't. Red Hood was shaking with anger, trying to stop himself from shooting Wally.

After Renegade stated that he team tried to get answers out of him but he wouldn't break. Black Canary forced them out of the room. She thought that Renegade would soon snap.

So now here they were. Sitting in silence as Renegade stared blankly at the female hero sitting in front of him.

"Renegade. I'm going to say something, and you're going to say he first word that comes to mind. So if I say Batman, you say…"

"…Too late." His voice held no emotion at all. It unnerved Black Canary to the end.

The two returned to silence before Black Canary continued.

"Fly?"

"Fall"

She was expecting that answer. She was told to expect it from Batman. Why? She didn't know.

She inwardly sighed at the Batman before continuing.

"Team"

"Liability"

She frowned at that. The old Nightwing thought very highly of the team. They were his new 'Family' as he put it. Sure an odd family, but family none the less.

"Day"

"Train"

"Night"

"Mission"

"Sleep"

"Dreams"

Black Canary's frown deepened. She expected Renegade to say nightmares or that he was an insomniac. He usually had troubles sleeping but once again she didn't know why. Had Deathstroke actually help him overcome his nightmares when Batman couldn't? No he was a heartless mercenary.

She held her breathe as she asked the next question.

"Failure"

Renegade tilted his head to the side slightly. "More training" He stated.

"Why?" Black Canary asked as gently as she could. She wouldn't be able to help him if she didn't know what happened while he was gone.

"Failure is unacceptable, and therefore must be dealt with accordingly"

He was so devoid of emotion that just being in the same room as him mad her uncomfortable beyond words. Renegade was now even more emotionless than Batman, which was hard to do.

He was just so . . . empty. He was a whole different person from when he was Robin and Nightwing.

Sure, he had become more serious, more work oriented and more, well. . . Batman-ish since becoming Nightwing and losing the second Robin, but at least he still smiled. At least he showed some form of emotion, no matter how small that amount was.

Looking at him now, Black Canary couldn't help but feel that the hero she once knew was gone.

"Was it Deathstroke who told you that?" she tries softening her voice even further, hoping to get the teen to admit it.

"No one did but me"

"Renegade, it's okay to tell me . . . Deathstroke won't hurt you anymore. You're safe"

The teen just continued to stare blankly ahead not giving the heroine an answer.

Black Canary sighed, this was going to take a while, and the blonde stood up and turned to leave the room. She had her hand on the door knob when…

"Deathstroke wouldn't hurt me, he's my dad. He wouldn't lay a finger on me or Grant. The sooner you all get it in your heads, the better"

Black Canary nodded and opened the door.

Renegade said something silently as she left. "He loves me and we love him. He's the best father I've ever had. Nothing will ever change that"

Black Canary watched as Batman stalked out of the other room with his fist clenched.

* * *

 **That was chapter 12 for you all. If you enjoyed it leave a review or pm me any time and I'll get back to you as soon as I can.**

 **Did you enjoy this chapter? I was sitting and writing this for three hours none-stop because I knew I needed to get back to writing this story for you guys.**

 **NOTICE: I really need help guys. I'm writing a story about what happened to Dick after his parents (only his parents) died from falling and he goes to live with his living relatives but bad luck follows him. He meets up with young justice where Jason Todd is Robin with his girlfriend. Everyone thing that he is like Batman and Batman starts to think of him as a son.**

 **I NEED A TITLE! PLAES HELP!**

 **Anyways don't forget to** **READ &REVIEW**

 **Blue out;]**


	13. Chapter 13

**NBAR 13**

 **Hello guys and welcome back to 'Nightwing before a Renegade' chapter 13.**

 **I'm sorry I couldn't update sooner, my surface was fritzing like mad and I needed to get it fixed. But fear not, I'm back up and running so sit down, relax and…**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Renegades POV**

I didn't move from the cell bed at all, it looked like I was dead in some way but still alive. But it is not like I could do anything else, the mentors would come in and check up on me or to give me food, but still I refused to move. I silently counted to myself,

31 hours, ten seconds and two milliseconds and counting.

Dad will come soon for me, I knew he would, no matter how long it took . . . but didn't have that long did he. I've only been with him for four months and a half and he's already being taken away from me.

What a world.

Black Canary then walked in and brought over a chair and sat on it. She stared at me, waiting for a reaction of some sort. She didn't deserve any, no one here did. "How are you?" She asked. I turned my head slowly toward her, "Why do you care?" I asked in monotone. Black canary tilted her head to the side, eyebrows furrowed. "Why wouldn't I? You're like family to us, my little nephew "Black canary tried to touch my hand but I moved it away and glared at her.

"I'm not your little nephew, I'm not a part of your so called 'Family'. My family is Grant, wintergreen and my dad, Deathstroke and that's all. Stop of me as yours because I'm not and never will be "I stated. Black canary sighed and ran a hand through her long hair, and twiddled her fingers, trying to figure out what to say.

"So I see you let your hair grow long than normal" she said. "And I see you're going to keep me in a cell until I give up completely "I answered, looking at deeply in her eyes. She looked away, not even trying to deny what I said, not even one bit. "Why haven't you eaten anything you were given?" She asked. "I don't need to, I trained to go without food for a long time "I replied. "Did Deathstroke use to starve you? Is that why?" Black Canary questioned. I shook my head, tired of everyone trying to put words in my mouth. He would never hurt me, or Grant, or Wintergreen.

I turned back into my position and stared at the ceiling. Black Canary sighed and stood up, knowing I wouldn't say anymore.

' _Dad, where are you? I just want to be back with you'_ I thought.

 **Red Hoods POV**

I polished off my guns to stop myself from killing Wally for his stupidity. My hands clenched around them, I really wanted shoot him but I promised Dick I wouldn't. Artemis put a hand on my shoulder and squeezed gently. I nodded my thanks and relaxed. Just the Wally walked in and glared at me. "Why are you still here?" he sneered. "Well, because since I was the only brother to Nightwing, I say I have a right to be here" I stated.

"Please. I've known Nightwing for the longest. I don't where you fit in" Wally snorted. I stood up and got in his face, the team turned to face us, thinking that a fight would break out. "Then how about I show you who l am" I took off my helmet and glared. Everyone gasped except Artemis, Kaldur and Roy. "Jay" Wally whispered.

"It's Red Hood to you and you betraying bitches. You were supposed to be his friends but look at you, every time you did something wrong he would forgive but yet you used his kind nature against him. None of you deserve to be fucking heroes at all" I took my helmet and left the room.

Maybe he was better off with Deathstroke. He was probably better off with him, he seemed happy, heck even joyful. Well, you find the best carers in the worst places. So Deathstroke caring for Nightwing wasn't as surprizing but I want my brother back. He helped me when I didn't have anyone and now I'm going to help him no matter what.

I called in on Cheshire to talk to Nightwing. "Why do you want me to talk to him?" Cheshire asked. "I know you like him and I think you can get through to him" I explained, "Please." Cheshire sighed and nodded. "Where is he?" She asked. "They moved him back in his room" I answered. Cheshire nodded and walked toward the room he was in.

 **Cheshires POV**

I knocked on the door hesitantly but I got no answer. I slowly opened the door and walked in to see Renegade laying on the bed. He looked lifeless but the only sign he showed of life was his eyes staring at the wall, sometimes blinking. I closed the door behind me and sat at the corner of the bed.

"Hey Renegade" I said softly. Renegade slowly looked toward me, he looked so fragile, so alone. "What do you want, Cheshire?" He asked a bit wearily. I inwardly frowned, no nicknames? "Look Renegade c-could we please just talk . . . as Jade and Dick" I pleaded, taking off my mask. Renegade sighed and took off his mask, not bothered to put up a fight.

He stared at me with his ever so blue eyes, so full of wonder and sorrow, so beautiful but yet so much pain. "Dick why didn't you just ask us for help?" I asked. "There wasn't anything you could have done" Dick answered, turning away. "But your wrong" I held his hand and pulled him up so he was sitting against the wall. I sat beside him.

"We could have figured everything out. You know bitch about Barbra together, talked to your dad as Bruce Wayne, let the team grovel over wanting you back" I suggested. Dick didn't smile but you could see it in his eyes that he was laughing on the inside.

"Positive one, aren't you Kitty?" He smirked. I silently cheered as I managed to get him back to himself, maybe I could get him back to his normal self, on the side he belongs to. I playfully nudged him, smiling. He returned one too. He looked like his normal self but with longer hair, it really matched with his blue eyes. "Always stay positive or like you say 'Get traught or get dead'" Renegade smiled and shook his head.

We feel into comfortable silence for a minute or two. "Why are you still trying?" Dick asked. I turned my head towards him and just realized how close we were. "Because I care, Dick. I always have and always will" I whispered. Dick and I started to slowly fill the gap between us. One more inch and our lips would touch. But then we heard the door open slightly. We put on our masks quickly and put distance between us.

Batman, Flash, Superman, Black Canary and the original team. Renegade gave them a blank look but nothing else. "What?" He asked. "We want to make a deal with you. If you return to the team we won't got after Deathstroke and Grant. But if you won't we'll put you all in jail" Batman stated. Renegade put his arms together in front of him. "I rather got to jail then be here with enemies" Renegade responded. Batman didn't move to put cuffs on him but stared at Renegade with a stoic look on his face.

"Are you sure? Think about what you're doing, the mercenaries aren't your family. We are" Black Canary coaxed. "You're wrong" Renegade was now glaring at Black Canary and wasn't holding back. "Then why hasn't he come to get you yet?" Conner asked, thinking he could challenge Renegade. "Why didn't Superman accept you in the first place, **Clone**?" Renegade countered.

Conner stayed quiet but snarled at Renegade who wasn't at all phased. "That's my final decision" Renegade stated. They still didn't move. "Wow, first I get captured and put in this jail and now you won't move me to a different one" Renegade crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "Renegade, please think about Falcon. He needs a role model, if you go to jail he'll just think you've given up" Megan tried.

"No point trying to guilt trip me. You're only saying that because of your own selfish needs. I thought you had enough morals not to sink to that level" Renegade drawled out. "We're not putting you in jail. You're our brother, our friend" Wally said determined to get through to Renegade. Renegade just sat on the bed and stared straight ahead.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night. So I have no choice in this so called 'deal'." Renegade amended. The team nodded, offering him a small smile but he didn't look at them. "It's better than going to jail" Flash put in. "I rather **fall** to my death" Some people flinched at that even me. It was a cruel way to die. It's how Dick's family died.

"Rene-" Batman started but Renegade interrupted him, "Just leave before I stab you all." The team left and waited outside for me. "Bye Dick" I whispered. "Bye Jade" He responded. I closed the door behind me and sighed. "Did you get through to him before we came?" Batman asked. "We talked but when you came that's when he turned cold" I stated.

Batman nodded and walked away a bit deflated that he didn't get a chance to talk to him. The league followed him and the team left for the night. I did too. As I laid down on my bed I couldn't help but think about how close we were to kissing. I still don't know if he liked me or not, almost there.

But almost is never enough as they say.

* * *

 **FINALLY FINISHED. I HATE WRITERS BLOCK. That was chapter 13 and I hope you enjoy it because I don't know how long it'll take me to write the next chapter of this book. I have semester 3 exams coming up and I'm pretty sure I'll fail all of them unless I study.**

 **If you liked this chapter or book you know what to do.**

 **NOTICE: If you type my name up in Wattpad and go to this book there, in the introduction you get to see how I look like! So hop on over to it. Plus, I wanna see if you can guess what age I am. Then soon I'll tell you the correct answer to that. I'm not that old.**

 **And don't forget to** **READ &REVIEW**

 **Blue out;]**

 **P.S. I'm writing one shot's and I need ideas or If you want your one shot on it that you wrote then sent it to me by pm.**


	14. NEW! Chapter 14

**NBAR**

 **Hey guys I'm back! I'm so sorry for taking so long to update. My dad took away my surface and I had no way of writing so I'm sooo sorry. I'll try to be quicker this time with the chapters as much as I can this time even though I'm using the slowest laptop known to man that doesn't have word document.**

 **So sit back, relax and...**

 **ENJOY!**

 **No POV**

Renegade sat in the corner of the room with his knees brought up to his chin as he waited for Batman to come. He didn't want him to come but he _needed_ him to, or the plan would be ruined and that would be a disgrace to all mercenaries around the world. There was no way in hell he would _ever_ live it down and it would be a shame to the Wilson family.

He couldn't put his dad to shame, not ever. Not after all he did for him.

Renegade curled up even more thinking about his dad. He missed him so much, so much that it was hurting him. He had no way to know he was ok. Was he okay? How was he holding up? Is he still alive? Was he even worried . . . for Ren?

Renegade shook the thoughts out of his head. His dad was fine, he was doing good, alive and he _did_ care . . . unlike Batman. Renegade couldn't see him as Bruce, not even when he was Nightwing. He would always just call him 'B' so he couldn't tell the difference of what name he was referring with. He watched Bruce meld with Batman until they both became one. Batman a man that never once cared for him, blamed me for so many things and pointed out every flaw from the missions I used to go to.

"Dick" He heard as the door slowly opened. Batman stepped into the room as he looked around. Renegade shot up and ran into Batman's arms. Renegade wrapped his arms around Batman and buried his face in his chest. "Dad" He said happily, looking up at Batman and smiling. Batman smiled back at him and stroked his hair as his other arm supported Renegade's back. "Hello, son" Batman said softly, "Here" Batman removed the inhibitor collar and replaced it with an arm band. "That should be more comfortable."

Batman continued to stroke his hair and Renegade pressed into each one. Batman looked at him, never taking one second to look away, he never wanted to lose his son again. His son meant everything to him, it just took him longer to remember but better late then never.

"We're going to have a mission debrief and the team wants you to come along." Batman informed him. "No, I don't want to be anywhere around them. Why can't we just stay here. You and me" Renegade suggested, looking Batman straight in the eyes. Batman hesitated to speak for a quick second that wouldn't have been spotted by any untrained eye. . . . but Renegade wasn't untrained.

Renegade frowned and backed away from Batman, shaking his head. Batman's heart broke at the sight, he never wanted to upset him in any way. Batman reached forward but Renegade back away once again, continuously shaking his head from side to side. "Just don't" Renegade said weakly. "Dick" Batman said softly, pulling down his cowl and then gently removing Renegade's.

Renegade felt the urge to snap Batman's fingers as he removed his mask but he continued to picture him as a dad so the task would be done. To see his dad he would do anything and manipulate as much people as it took.

"Dick, please don't push me away. I really do want to spend time with you but I can't, no matter how much I want to. If you don't want to go on the mission I'll respect your decision." Batman said as he pulled Renegade back into a hug. After long silence Renegade sighed. "If you want me to then I'll go. Just for you" Renegade answered. "Thank you, Dick. Thank you so much" Batman whispered as he tightened his grip on Renegade.

Renegade accepted the hug and rubbed Batman's back to reassure him that he wasn't going anywhere. . . _yet_ that was. Renegade put on his mask and gently pulled the cowl over Batman's head. When he was done he smiled at Batman. "We should go" Renegade said. Batman nodded and led him out of the room and into the debriefing room where the team was. All sat around the table, awaiting the arrival of the two.

They sent a smile towards Renegade who just stared ahead boredly. He sat down three seats away from everybody and crossed his arms and glared intensly at the mentors. The mentors cringed but got on with the debriefing.

"Ok, team. Your mission is to get data out of Lex Corp Science Lab for us. There has been rumours that he is trying to recreate to the formula for Blockbuster." Black Canary said. "Some of you have had an encounter with it in the past."

"Nasty stuff right there but it was nothing we couldn't handle. Right, guys?" Wally bragged. Kaldur and Conner smirked slightly while Renegade rolled his eyes, causing hair to fall over his right eye. It said "I don't care right now. Period."

"Anyways, we will put you into three teams and send you to different parts of the building and some to keep a look out. It is crucial the data is recovered by the chosen team. We're counting on you all" Black Canary stated.

"Artemis, Red Arrow, Bumblebee, Wondergirl, Blue Beetle you're team Beta and will be gaurding from above." Green Arrow stated.

"Kid Flash, Bart, Mal you're team gama and will be doing a ground perimeter" Flash said. The two speedsters high fived.

Aqualad, Lagoo Boy you're also team gama will be doing a perimeter in the water." Aquaman announced. The two Atlantians nodded.

"Ms. Martian, Beastboy will be doing a full perimeter check" Manhunter said.

"Robin, Batgirl you're job is to hack the camera feed from the vents" Green Arrow said.

"And Red Hood and Renegade will be team Alpha. Their job is to get the data we need and anything that could be useful" Batman amended. "Any questions?"

"Why only them two? Shouldn't someone join them just in case?" Batgirl asked as she scratched the back of her head nervously.

Renegade started to talk before Batman could open his mouth.

"It's not like any of you can steal. You're all ' _heroes_ 'and we're being sent so we don't tarnish your reputation you've made." Renegade said plainly. "None of you could steal if your life depended on it."

"Because they have knowledge that we don't." Batman said in a strict voice after Renegade. Renegade shrugged and crossed his arms. He didn't give a shit and that was just naturally a trait in him. He was so honest and didn't care who he hurt.

"Since that's all, everyone go get suited up and meet back at the hangar." Batman said. They nodded and left, well, all except one. "I left a kevlar suit in your wardrobe earlier on before we brought you to the mountain. If you need weapons, it'll be in the hangar." Batman said. Renegade nodded and made his way out of the room.

When he reached his room, he opened the wardrobe and took out the black Kevlar suit. "Maybe a few tweaks will do" Renegade said to himself. He then got to work.

After five minutes he was done. The Kevlar suit had grey lines going along the sides of his legs and stopped at his waist and gloves that looked like bandages but his fingers were black. The left glove was a hologlove. His shoes were his usual knee high steeled toe combat boots. On his chest he had a Deathstroke-like armour on. The last touch (except for the weapons) he a grey mask with red lenses.

Renegade made his way to the hangar to see he was the first one there and so were the weapons. He took two black utility belts and put them across his chest. Along with a long chain attached to two stylish knives at each end which he wrapped around his waist. He also snagged a few throwing knives and a retractable Bo staff and swords.

That was then the team walked in and took notice in Renegade with their eyes nearly popping out. Renegade looked at them for a brief second but then looked down at his gloves and started to fit them on properly.

The mentors followed after. "Ok team, time for the mission. Get on the Bioship and fly to the location to start your mission" Black Canary announced.

The team nodded and walked into the Bioship. Renegade sat in the very front and Red Hood sat at his right while Batgirl sat at his left. The others took their seats.

Renegade got into a lotus position and meditated like he did when he was last in the ship to save Deathstroke.

"I have a feeling this mission will be successful. What about you, Renegade?" Aqualad asked. "Barely, unless you don't think about the security that one of you are going to set off, villains that will probably be there, the possibiltiy that the lab is probably going to blow up, some of you getting injured, me killing somebody and the likely hood of me saying 'I told you so' at the end of the mission when we're all in the water to escape the blast. But if that doesn't happen then you're right" Renegade stated non chalantly.

"Never thought about that." Ms. Martian frowned.

"Who here ever does" Renegade muttered before falling silent once again.


	15. Sorry!

**To my fellow readers,**

 **I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while but I had a serious case of writer's block but I'm back on track with chapter 15 but I need help on a big fight scene. So I'd appreciate if you guys could send (pm) me fight scenes so I can meld them together and create an epic one for you all to read and enjoy. It doesn't matter whose name you put for it as long as Renegade is the center of attention. I won't tell you the venue or why because it needs to be a surprize for the next chapter.**

 **Thank you to all who are still sticking by me. I'll update this week or the next. Please send me fight scenes and I'll give you credits.**

 **In the mean time read my other books such as The Boy Who Lost It All which will cover a lot of serious topics in the mix. I have enough for now to entertain you. And also I'm on Wattpad so please check it out. I wrote a book about NCIS called Murderous Lover.**

 **Please send in fight scenes and I'll finish off the chapter. See you all soon.**

 **Don't forget to READ &REVIEW!**

 **Blue out;]**

 **P.S. Should I make NBAR again just with slash. Past!Batman x Renegade and Future!Sladex Renegade?**


	16. NEW! Chapter 15

**NBAR 15?**

 **Hey guys! I'm back to reveal the next chapter for you all. I'm sorry that I haven't been updating lately but my annoying, little brother broke the family laptop. So now I have to type all this on my phone so please excuse typos if any are found and just tell me in the comments.**

 **So sit back, relax and...**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **No POV**

The camouflaged Bioship landed a safe distance away from the Lex Corp Science Lab. The team got out of the ship and formed a circle to go over the plan.

"Team, once we reach the building go to your assigned posts immediately." Aqualad stated in his leadership voice.

They all nodded. Aqualad nodded at Ms. Martian. She knew what he meant and established the mind link but soon after she did that, she felt her powers being pushed out by Renegade. They all felt it.

"Renegade, we all need to stay in touch" Aqualad reasoned.

"Red Hood will update you. There's two of us here." Renegade said plainly.

Aqualad sighed as he knew he couldn't fight against Renegades knowledge. Renegade knew he won the argument and started to walk the through the forest. The other followed his lead but found it difficult to get past all the trees but yet only Red Hood, Robin and Renegade were getting along fine.

"Robin." Aqualad called quietly. Robin hopped over to his side instantly. Aqualad passed him the control for Renegade. "Being able to catch up with Renegade means you have to control his actions" Aqualad said lowly.

Robin nodded and took the control hesitantly and ran to catch up with Renegade. Robin felt uncomfortable with the object in his possession. He already hurt Dick mentally but now he'd have to do it physically. He just hoped that things went fine with him so Robin wouldn't have to use it. He suffered enough from them and didn't need any more pain to come his way. Robin just wished he knew how to get rid of the pain. He wanted to be there for Dick, but, how can you be there for someone if you're not wanted?

As Robin caught up with Renegade and waited for the others, he took the time to notice the changes in his used-to-be brother. His hair was longer and very wild. He seemed to have grown taller and a bit more muscular. He had a dangerous aura surrounding him that didn't seem to be threatening until you actually became an enemy of his. His posture wasn't one that any hero or villain would have, he had his arms crossed and his right leg behind his left but not fully touching the ground.

And he forever had eagle eyes, looking for anything to manipulate, twist or destroy or use to his advantage. It didn't have to be an object or anything that had to be seen by the human eye. If he was searching for something he wanted then he would find it.

The rest of the teens finally made it out of the forest and right next to them. Lagoon boy muttered about how they finally made it then went in running. The second he ran past, Renegade grabbed him and yanked him back. The others got into their fighting stances while Robin held the control in his hand.

"Stand down, my friend." Aqualad ordered. Renegade snorted and bent down and grabbed a stone off the ground and flung it towards the building. Suddenly electricity struck the stone, not only showing the outline of the black gate that would have fried Lagoon boy but crumpled the stone and turned it to dust.

They all stood in shock. If it hadn't been for Renegade, they would have lost a team member or maybe more. But how did he see it when they didn't? He wasn't a Meta human, just a normal human with no powers. They underestimated Renegade by thinking he was still Nightwing but he sure wasn't. Like he said, Nightwing's dead.

"B-but h-how?" Lagoon boy stuttered. "By actually paying get attention to my surroundings unlike you." Renegade stated then rolled his eyes when he saw the shocked faces looking at him.

"How do-" Batgirl stopped as Renegade bent his right leg slightly and flung himself in the air and tucked in his legs. The space between him and the gate was five inches. He landed on the other side without rolling. Renegade took two steps forward before he fell on one knee, growling animalistically as pain shot through his body. It hurt like a bitch. If there was one thing he hated more then being denied his freedom was getting zapped. _'Bastards, just wait until you're on the receiving end',_ Renegade thought.

The pain stopped after he heard the sound of feet touching the ground. "I'm sorry, my friend but we can't allow you to go any further without supervision" Aqualad offered Renegade his hand only to have it smacked away and having malice spoken about him. Aqualad winced and frowned because that wasn't what Nightwing would have done. "I am sorry, my friend, but it needed to be done" Aqualad explained but Renegade ignored his words and impatiently waited for him to start moving.

"Team to your stations" Aqualad ordered. They all nodded and made their way around discreetly. Robin tossed Red Hood the control before running.

 ***BREAKLINE***

The building was somewhat like Star Lab. They both looked the same but the difference was the size, security and formation. In front it looked like a moderate sized building with a Lex Corp Science Lab written in stone on front. But behind there were big, metal electric rods and with black rubber wires snaking all over the place. There were more buildings but smaller, all used for different testing of sorts.

Also, the place was littered with guards, some had on simple protection, wandering around hallways and outside, with a gun that shoot out harmful lasers that could kill you in an instant. While others were fully protected with weapons that could bring a house if needed to. They only stayed near certain places in groups of two.

' _To do this mission covertly would be a joke. With the heroes around something is bound to go wrong. At the end of this something is definitely going to burn down to the ground'_ Renegade thought as he and Red Hood snuck passed another guard.

As they came up to a corner, Renegade took a camera wire. He snuck a glance at the corner. Three guards and one surveillance camera.

"Second floor, hall nine, surveillance number two." Renegade said quietly into the comm. "Give me a second. I'll tell you when to go." Robin answered.

Renegade grunted and leaned against the wall and waited while Red Hood informed Aqualad through the mind link how the mission was progressing.

"One more second . . . and go!" Robin said. Renegade zipped around the corner and threw metal disks that released knock out gas, rendering the guards unconscious. Renegade tutted at how easy they were to take out . _'They should really be carrying gas masks_.'

Renegade rummaged through the guards pockets for anything that could be of use to him. He smiled wickedly as he found several key cards to restricted areas that would send Lex into a frenzy if he knew it was in the hands of a mercenary. Renegade was going to put hem to good use.

Red Hood just finished his chat with Aqualad when he noticed Renegade wasn't beside him anymore. Red Hood had a small panic attack and ran down the hallway but only stop and sigh in relief as he saw Renegade crouched over one of the fallen guards.

"Dammit, this is a mission. We need to stay together" Red Hood scolded. Renegade simply just rolled his eyes before advancing forward. Red Hood scowled but said nothing, continuing to follow Renegade.

As they snuck through the building they could hear Robin and Batgirl on top of them in the vents.

"Batgirl, we're not supposed to be in this vent. Let's go back." Robin whispered.

Red Hood shared a look with Renegade before they looked back up to the vent. Why the hell were they there? It was easy to say that Batgirl dragged him here but what was she going to do?

"No, do you really think that I'd leave Dick without someone to look out for him? He needs his best friend." Batgirl stated.

Renegade snorted. Does she not pay attention when he talked to her? She needed a brain check if she didn't. _'Idiotic fool. You're going to be the one to screw the mission. But . . . .at least I'll get to set something ablaze.',_ Renegade thought.

"Will you just stop. You need to accept that he doesn't like you?! You need to let it go." Robin hissed, "Now let's leave."

"No, I'm staying here and looking out for him." Batgirl argued.

"Fine, I'm leaving. There is no way in hell I'm letting you drag me down with you." Robin said.

Renegade and Red Hood could hear him leaving. They listened in until they couldn't anymore. The two looked at each other and shook their heads.

"The least we can do is warn them." Renegade sighed as he turn on his comm link.

"Fish boy, come in." He said.

"Here and it is Aqualad." Aqualad responded.

"Whatever. Batgirl's about to get everyone caught with her stupidity so be ready for something to blow up. Renegade out." Renegade turned off his comm link before Aqualad could answer.

Renegade stood his full height and just walked forward. "Now point of sneaking now is there." Red Hood sighed as he once again followed Renegade's lead.

Renegade didn't understand how stupid Batgirl could be. Hasn't he told her he didn't like her? No one could be that stubborn not to accept that. Did he not make himself clear in the last fifteen chapters? **(Fourth wall break XD)**

Renegade and Red Hood continued to walk around until they reached the top and to be honest the security in the place was horrible. Along the way they met a few guards but were easy to take out. Renegade couldn't believe that he actually excited for this. He loved the thrill he got from doing something dangerous.

Renegade suddenly stopped when they reached the door of their destination. Red Hood took out his gun and nodded at Renegade. Renegade opened the door as Red Hood was about to shoot, they both stopped as they noticed Batgirl was hunched over the computer, trying to get the data they came for.

Keyword: trying but doing a bad job.

"Whatever are you doing?!" Red Hood hissed. "Getting the data and saving you guys from failing." Batgirl said as if it was the simplest thing is the world. Batgirl continued to try and get the data as Renegade and Red Hood sighed in frustration.

"You doomed the mission for us all. Way to go, you fool." Renegade glared, "You don't even know what your doing."

"Of course I do. Just watch." Batgirl pressed a few keys but there weren't the right one. Suddenly the room and hallways started to glow red, followed by a siren. They were caught.

"Self destruct in ten seconds." The computer announced. The three didn't need to hear it say ten seconds to start running. They were heading towards the roof of the building but weren't sure they were going to make it as they heard the last second go off.

Renegade felt pain and heat consume his body in one big wave, sending him, Red Hood and Batgirl flying. The hallway couldn't take the pressure either. It was starting to collapse.

Renegade couldn't move, the pain refused let go of his body and was adamant in make him suffer. He couldn't fell his legs or . . . . anything for that matter. Right now he was paralysed in pain. Excruciating, burning, pain. Renegade's eye were starting to droop, his vision was blurry. . . . .

. . . But the one thing he could see was. . . . . The bricks from the roof falling, falling and falling . . . .

. . . On top of him.

Only his hand could be seen but was it visible for people who would cross? Or would he be trapped under a ton of bricks, never to see his father again?

* * *

 **Cliffhanger!**

 **Sorry to leavr you guys this way but I enjoy doing it! I will update this soon but ask yourselves. Will Renegade die? Will Renegade live? Only time will tell. . . .**

 **Don't forget to** **READ &REVIEW** **!**

 **Blue out;]**


	17. Author's note

Hello, my little fellow bluebirds. (Huh, I like that)

I know I haven't updated in like a month or so, I never kept count. I wanted to say I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry times five thousand.

I just haven't got time because of school work, my surface won't charge properly, plus I have no charger so life just keeps getting worse for me. But I'm still working on it as much as I can during the weeks. Like for NBAR that's gonna take longer because I have to do a fight scene and stuff but for TBWLIA (The boy who lost it all) is coming along a bit faster than most but that's probably because I'm avoiding fightscenes and focusing more on the emotions.

I will update soon though and I wanna say a big thank you to EphemeralHeartbeat, grayson4life and I'mlostsometimes aka Aqua. Not only for being great friends but for reviewing and keeping me happy with them while I was down and stressed. All of you are completely great beyond compare. Just thank you so much. If I could meet you all in person I would but ...you're probably all older than me XD.

I bet you guys can't guess what age I am. Actually I want to challenge you guys by guessing. If you guys do and get it right or close enough I'll dedicate my next story or stories to you. There was one story and a few that I was thinking of not creating but you guys are just so good to me that I'm just like I'll let you decide it.

The clue is that I'm under eighteen.

Anyways all of you get my thanks too and thank you for all sticking around, my little bluebirds.

Blue out;]


	18. Sorry

**Hey my fellow blue birds! ? ﾟﾐﾦ** **?**

 **I'm so sorry for not uploading but I haven't been feeling this story. I won't give up on it but I'm putting this on HIATUS for now. Only until I can get ahead of everything and get time to write. I'm sorry if I kept you waiting for so long but it was all for a good reason and I'm sorry.**

 **This will be continued soon just not now..**

 **But as an apology I want you guys to choose which story I upload next. The choices are:**

 _ **NBAR (Yaoi)**_

 _ **My fallen angel**_

 _ **I don't need you**_

 **Choose wisely guys.**

 **Until next time,**

 **Blue out;]**

 **P.S. Check out my other stories and** **read and review** **because I'm a review whore XD**


	19. Chapter 17

**NBAR 17**

 **Hey guys, it's me! I'm so sorry that I couldn't and didn't update sooner, I had school and the timetable is pretty bad, I won't lie about that. Like who has PE before lunch!? I have to walk home and it takes about fifteen minutes just to do that!**

 **FML**

 **Anyways I am sorry, I had a bit of a writer's block . . . JK! XD . . . I had the biggest one known to man XC**

 **Like no joke whatsoever, I'm one hundred percent serious. I'm just gonna have to go slowly writing this story. I'm probably gonna just gonna do an hour for writing and see how I do. I just can't finish this in one day.**

 **Anyways, I don't own anything.**

 **So sit back, relax and . . .**

 **ENJOY!**

* * *

 **No POV**

Renegade wasn't moving, he wasn't fighting for his life, he couldn't fight for his life.

His hand wasn't twitching or clawing to find anything to his use.

He wasn't moving. . .

The explosion had taken out the hallway and caused the roof to be unstable. Any heavy movement would cause it to fall along with the people on it.

He wasn't moving. . .

Aqualad and the others saw the explosion happen, witnessed the guards all gather and spot them, frozen on the spot as they couldn't believe their eyes. Batgirl, Red Hood and Renegade were there, but, 'maybe' they thought . . . 'Maybe they got away'

He wasn't moving. . .

It wasn't long before guards came gathering up like infestations, all ready and hell-bent on taking down the team. They knew they were the enemies to each other and all got into fight stances. The team had to concentrate, they knew if they failed they would lose more than the data.

He wasn't moving. . .

. . . . . . . . . . .

He . . . wasn't . . .

* * *

Jason stumbled out of the debris, panting, coughing like a hag. He fell forward as he took his first step but continued to try. He needed to find Renegade, he needed to find his brother, he didn't care about that so called 'Batgirl'. She wasn't a part of the bat family and didn't deserve to be, she only got there by guilt, manipulation, and deception. All the others earned the right to be a part of the bat family. They had scars to prove it and they had the skill. She might've had skills but they weren't the ones needed or given to her.

"Ren." Jason called as he stumbled down the wrecked hallway. "Ren. Re- goddammit, Dick please fucking answer!" Jason called out furiously but it soon turned into a desperate whisper. "Dick, please answer..."

"Jason. Jason, help." A muffled voice said. It was coming from the pile of rubble at the corner. Jason ran to it, ignoring the pain as he removed the rubble with new found strength.

He wasn't moving. . .

* * *

The team were dodging, diving, punching, jumping. They did everything they could do, they needed to live and find the others. Aqualad tried to contact them, Jason's and Barbra's were static but Renegade's wasn't operational, it must have gotten lost. Ms. Martian didn't have any luck either and this made the team worry.

What if they died?

Where they severely injured?

What if they're trapped with no way out?

What if they needed their help?

He wasn't moving. . .

* * *

"Jason, he's probably not even here." Batgirl stated. Jason shook his head, "He's here, I know he is." Jason had threaded carefully around the damaged hall covered in dust, cement, and flames just to find Dick. He wasn't going to stop anytime soon. He couldn't leave knowing that Dick was here somewhere. "Dick, come on give me a sign or do something to show you're here." Jason whispered to himself time and time again.

"Jason, he's not here. Trust me, if he was, he would have been found by now." Batgirl promised as she leaned against the wall.

Jason glared at her. "This is all your fault! If you hadn't been such a stuck-up bitch, this wouldn't have happened. You had a simple job and that was to hack camera's but no, you just had to try and impress Dick. What will it take for you to notice you will never be with him? Dick. Doesn't. Like. You." Jason screamed as he approached Batgirl.

"You don't know that! He might like me, I just have to get through to him. He needs his friends to help him get back on track." Batgirl said, standing her ground.

"You're so stupid! How could you be his friend if you're the one who got him and the others to kick him off the team?! You all made him feel like right shit. The only true friends he has are Belemy, Artemis, Kaldur, Roy, Cheshire, and me. And he doesn't like you, haven't you heard? He likes Cheshire a lot and so does she. Now get that head out of your ass." Jason responded, close to shooting her in the head.

At a noise, they both turned their heads.

* * *

Renegade wasn't moving, he wasn't fighting for his life, but, he would try.

His hand was twitching and clawing to find anything to his use. He sucked in a shallow breath, struggling to breath with the fumes in the air.

How did he get himself in this mess? Soon memories started coming back all at once, giving him a headache. He started to panic, he was trapped under a ton of bricks with no way out.

With no way to see his dad again.

Renegade could feel his tears welling up in his eyes _. 'Dad'_ He thought, ' _No, not again. I have to get out of this.'_ Renegade slowly moved around and tried to poke around for an exit. He couldn't relay on his eyes; it was too dark to see.

Suddenly he heard footsteps and felt the weight being lifted off his body. He opened his eyes weakly as he was hauled out.

* * *

Jason ran towards the moving pile and pushed the bricks out of the way. His brother was underneath all this and he was going to get him out. Batgirl came over and helped. Soon enough they got enough bricks off to see the top half of Dick's body. Jason hauled him out when they got it all off him. Dick groaned as Jason let himself be used as support.

"Dick, you alright? You can still stand, right?" Jason asked, clearly worried. Dick barely nodded and steadied himself to prove he could. "Let's move. I'll be fine when we start moving." Dick said hoarsely as he turned on his hologlove. "If we go to the roof, we can use our grapple hooks to reach the Octave building which will have the same data. Quick, if we don't move it'll delete itself." Dick started limping away quickly with the others not far behind.

Dick kicked open the door weakly and it gave way.

The roof itself was badly damaged, red, fiery, cracks divided the roof into puzzles pieces that would fall with one wrong step.

Dick went first and made a path for them to follow. The trio made it to the edge of the roof. They took out their grapple hooks and one by one took turns to zip to the other building. Dick was the last one, he secretly placed a bomb on the roof before joining them on the other side. He stumbled forward a bit when he landed but luckily Jason caught him and helped him steady himself. He let Jason open the door, they were all shocked when a guard came out to attack them. Dick landed a side kick on his face before leading them in.

The building on the inside was glowing red, the team were in the building. Jason quickly scanned the rooms on the floor they were on and as he did that Dick secretly injected himself with a green serum and placed another bomb on the wall. "How are you feeling?" Batgirl asked. Dick said nothing, he didn't even look at her. She was to blame for all this and he wouldn't let her forget it. "You really don't have to be like that." Batgirl said sadly. "Then tell me how I'm supposed to be. I just got out from under a ton of bricks which was caused by a self-destruct sequence which you caused, trying to prove yourself for no reason. Of course, I'm going to feel this way." Dick growled.

"Dick, please. I just need my best friend right now. I want to talk to him, he was the one that made me smile and would help me through my troubles. Where is he? Where did he go?" Batgirl asked as tears welled up in her eyes.

"He never existed, it was a fake all along. Would you really think I'd care for you? Or think that I'd be the same person I was before? You really must be in a world of your own. Should I be shocked? The whole world just revolves around you, doesn't it? You think you can reform me, be all I need to stay a hero?

He was just a fake. Do you really think that he was really? Did you really think that he would have just stay as Nightwing and not have been angry when he was kicked off the team? Or that you would be enough for him not to leave? You must think the world revolves around you, don't you? You deceive yourself and believe whatever you want to and never ever gets convinced otherwise. What will it take to break your sad little world?" Dick asked.

"I'm not in my own world, I'm in reality as much as you are. Please, come back to us, to me." Batgirl said as she took Dick's hand. Dick snatched his hand away. "Didn't everyone tell you yet? I don't love you and never will." Dick growled.

' _Come back, Todd.'_ , he thought angrily. Why couldn't he be back right now? He hated the very sight of Batgirl and didn't want to be near her.

"No one can understand you the way I can. Whoever she is, she can't love you like I love you. I knew you since you came to the school, sure we only talked a month later but we had, _have_ a connection! The girl you like doesn't know you like I do!" Batgirl cried.

"Cheshire does." Dick said in a low voice as he had enough and walked down the hall after Jason. Batgirl felt a tear fall from her eye as she heard what Dick said as he walked away. Cheshire. The ex-assassin who tried everything in her power to ruin missions in the past. Once a member of the League of Shadows. Batgirl wasn't going to let Cheshire have Dick, he belonged to her. Cheshire wouldn't take what she wanted, not now, not ever.

Dick could tell Batgirl was scheming something dark in her little brain of hers. He didn't even have to look at her to figure it out. Dick couldn't care what the scheme was but if she even tried to lay a finger on Jade, she'd regret the day she ever met him. If Dick wanted to cause damage, then inflict it he would.

Dick started to slow down. He hunched over as he walked, using the wall as his support as his vision blurred. Sounds began to muffle, his adrenaline gone, wasted away. Dick's side hurt, an unbearable throbbing pain becoming worse by the minute. He couldn't walk anymore, he stopped and breathed in and out deeply but it wasn't helping him at all. His hand moved towards his side sluggishly and then held it in front of his face.

When did he start bleeding? Why was his whole hand covered in blood?

"Jay…" He called out weakly as he felled forward and into unconscious.

* * *

"Dick!" Batgirl tried to stop him from falling but he weighed more than her. She was no help in breaking the fall.

She knelt down and placed Dick's head on her lap. He looked pale, sweaty and on the verge of death. Dick didn't look dangerous for once, he looked weak and lonely. Batgirl wanted to fill that gap for him, but, how? She wanted to be there for him and never let go of him ever. She would be his new lover, not Cheshire.

Batgirl snapped out of her thoughts, this wasn't about her right now, it was about Dick.

He wasn't looking good but his breathing was scaring her the most. It sounded like he was wheezing, like he couldn't properly get the air to enter his body. Batgirl also had no way of knowing if he was fading from life as she couldn't check if he was cold as they were surrounded by fire and heat that was spreading uncontrollably, already taking this building victim and several others.

What was she supposed to do?! For the first time, she didn't know…

" _Jason!"_ She screamed at the top of her lungs, _"Jason!"_

He wasn't answering, where was he?! They needed help…

* * *

Jason dodged the guard as he swung his gun towards his head. Jason grab his arm and pull him in as he delivered a roundhouse kick strong enough to knock the guard off. Jason quickly took out his gun from his holster and shot tranquilliser darts and shot several men with them. He never missed his target some sometimes he had to fire twice at one guy because of how thick the armour was.

" _Jason!"_

Jason jumped slightly as he heard the pain filled scream of Batgirl. He needed to get back up there. He never planned to be outside fighting, hell he didn't even know how he got there to be honest. One minute he's looking for an exit and then the next he ended up swarmed and ended up out with the team. Definitely not his fault.

Jason turned around to run back into the building but as he did, a blast threw him back. It threw everyone back. The blinding light spread throughout the whole area they were in.

But it stopped…it wasn't moving. 'Wasn't it an explosion?', Jason thought but that was before he froze in midair, like the team and the guards.

And like the fire.

* * *

Batgirl tried to lift Dick up but she was too weak. She needed to get him away from Time Trapper. What was he doing there? He disappeared for years, why was he back now?

Batgirl stood up and went in to knock Time Trapper out but he raised his hand. It was a blast that was used to send Batgirl flying, her body froze as time stopped completely. No one was moving and that was what he was asked to fulfil and nothing more.

He walked towards Dick and picked him up. The boy was easy to carry, Time Trapper had no problem with his weight as he sauntered away. "You'll be where you belong soon, young Renegade." His voice echoed throughout the hallway but it only went so far.

* * *

"Wake up, son."

Dick eyes started to flutter open as he heard a familiar voice. Was he really there? Was Slade, his dad calling him or was he imagining it. He hoped he wasn't imagining it all. He hoped his mind was still working right after his previous incident in the other building.

"Dad?" He called out. He fully opened his eyes and noticed he was slumped against a wall. He felt a hand on his back which led him to look up.

"Dad!" Dick said happily as he went in for a hug. Slade chuckled as he hugged him back. He missed his little bird so much that he barely slept over the few days. Grant was ready to beat him senseless just to get him to stay in bed and sleep. In the end, Grant nearly did, he won't lie.

"Can we go home now, please?" Dick asked.

He was so tired of all of this. He wanted to have a hot shower, change into comfy clothes, and sleep the day away. He didn't want to think of Barbra, Jason, Artemis, Roy, or anyone else. He wanted to be happy and at home.

"Of course, we can but you need to do one more thing before we leave." Slade said.

Dick listened carefully as Slade whispered in his ear and he soon found himself smirking and chuckling.

* * *

 **That was my chapter and I hope that it was worth the wait...it probably wasn't but whatever.**

 **I took forever to do this because my writing skills doesn't do justice to my imagination. I know it sounds complicated but that's the truth and the truth doesn't make much sense.**

 **Anyways please don't forget to READ&REVIEW!**

 **Blue out;]**


End file.
